


the rules of reincarnation

by reidk



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Jamilton - Freeform, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Multi, Pansexual Alexander Hamilton, Pansexual Character, President Alexander Hamilton, Pride, Reincarnation, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidk/pseuds/reidk
Summary: Alexander Lin Hamette is the first ever immigrant president. He was adopted by George and Martha Warner when he was thirteen. He is a French-born genius, graduating high school at fifteen and somehow convincing the dean to let him complete all of his law school into just three years (when asked he would wink and speak smoothly in French) and became a senator at twenty-five. While senator he passed a bill letting non-American born citizens run for president. He became the youngest President at thirty-five. How did he do it all? Alexander's secret to success is that he is the reincarnation of the guy on the ten dollar bill. That's right, Alexander Hamette is the reincarnation of Alexander Hamilton the founding father.  Follow him and his boyfriend Thomas Jeffrens, or as he used to be called Thomas Jefferson, in the modern world. Oh! and Peggy.





	1. pride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm passionately smashing every expectation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740318) by [Sanna_Black_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/pseuds/Sanna_Black_Slytherin). 



"Remember when we met?" said Alexander while on his weekly secret date with Thomas.

Thomas rolled his eyes.

"How could I forget?" he said "We were working on a project Law, because the teacher had paired us together, about the establishment of our court of law. You just kept _talking._ I couldn't stand it for another minute so I said: _I know Hamilton I was there. We were arguing about that._ Then you were like _JEFFERSON????_ We argued and then you kissed me. There was a lot of unresolved sexual tension."

"It was really funny because when you came over to my dorm for the first time you met James and you were like, _Jemmy?!?!_  and started freaking out. Oh, and when you met my parents for the first time!"

Thomas shivered just thinking about it.

-

_Thomas stood outside of Alexander's house. It seemed that this time around his parents was REALLY rich. Alexander held his hand as he knocked on the door. The man who opened the door made Thomas pale._

_"Hello, your Excellency."_

_"Mr. Jefferson, why are you dating my son?"_

_-_

"I thought you were going to shit yourself!" said Alexander laughing " _Merde!_ "

Thomas rolled his eyes.

"You could've at least told me your parents were the reincarnation of the _Washingtons!_ "

"It was _plus amusante!_ "

This time around, thankfully, Alexander's childhood was better, but still not ideal. He was born in France and lived there until he was twelve. When he was twelve his parents were killed in a terrorist attack on Paris. Because of some mess up in the system, he ended up in New York and was adopted by the Warners when he turned thirteen. His new parents turned out to be the Washingtons. He graduated high school at only sixteen and somehow was able to convince his teachers to let him condense all his studies into only three years (whenever he was asked about it he simply winked and charmingly started talking in French)

* * *

 

"I want to go see _Hamilton_."

Thomas looked up hearing his boyfriend's French accent. If it had been anyone else he would've accused them of procrastination, but he wasn't sure that the man knew what the word meant.

"What does that have to do with stopping Trump from becoming president?"

His boyfriend blinked his violet eyes at him innocently.

"Absolutely nothing, but do I need a reason to go watch a play on my past life?"

"I guess not, but how are you going to get last-minute tickets to Hamilton."

"Sometimes, _mon amour_ , it seems that you forget that I am the president."

"And what do you suggest we do about the secret service?"

"They don't need to know."

Thomas rolled his eyes.

"I don't see why you constantly insist on throwing all safety measures out the window. You're the fucking president Alex."

Alexander smiled

"C'mon Thomas!" said Alex purposely making his accent stronger when he said his name " _S'il vous plait_?"

Alexander shot puppy eyes at Thomas. Thomas could feel himself melt instantly. He knew that didn't stand a chance. Nonetheless, he tried. He lasted a good fifteen seconds before he cracked.

"F-f-f-fine! Fine!" he relented "But James is coming!"

Alexander cheered.

"Let's go find James!"

Alex ran down to the office of the Vice President. He opened the door and smiled when he saw James on his computer.

"James! We are going to see _Hamilton_!"

James raised his eyebrows.

"We?"

"You, Thomas and I."

"When exactly was this planned?"

"A couple minutes ago in my office."

"Why am I accompanying you two on your date?"

"Thomas won't go without you."

"Why?"

Alex shrugged.

James sighed. On one hand, he could go watch _Hamilton for free_ instead of paying hundreds of dollars (not that it was that much to him but still) but on the other hand, this essay was due next week.

"Fine."

* * *

 

Soon enough they had arrived at the Richard Rogers Theatre. After sneaking past the other viewers, under big hats, of course, they took their seats in a box away from the rest of the crowd.

"-and Anthony Ramos playing John Laurens and Philip Hamilton. Thank you, and enjoy the show."

Throughout the show, they laughed and they cried. Alexander couldn't help it when he cried in the opening song. Thomas hugged him as he cuddled into his chest Alexander, for some reason or another, was only 5'6 so it worked. During songs like _Say No To This, Burn, Stay Alive Reprise, It's Quiet Uptown, The World Was Wide Enough and Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story_ Alexander was full-on sobbing. Whispering things in French like _I'm so sorry, It's all my fault,_ Thomas whispered sweet nothings into his ears while rubbing circles on his back. James sat awkwardly on the side during these moments.

After the show finished Alex wiped his eyes.

"That was fantastique. They couldn't have done it better." he mumbled, "We must hurry home, I have a speech that will change this country in a couple hours."

* * *

 

 **Donald J Trump**   _@realDonaldTrump_ ٠ 1h

Our POTUS is an immigrant boy who doesn't know what he's talking about. SAD. I can fix this mess. #makeamericagreatagain

 **Alexander Hamette** _@adotham_ ٠ 33m

It seems that you're forgetting immigrants are the founders of our country. Also, you don't need to fix something that doesn't need fixing. #americaisalreadygreat

 

* * *

* * *

 

"Alex, why do you need to answer every idiotic thing that comes out of his mouth?" asked Thomas looking up from his phone at his boyfriend. It seemed that Alexander had once again acknowledged the idiot of the country.

"Thomas, without you going out to spew your dumb political views everywhere I need someone to mock."

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing your speech anyway?"

"Oh Tommy, you're funny. I never rehearse."

* * *

 

Alexander straightened his tie as he stepped up to the podium. He smiled at Thomas discreetly before facing the audience, giving them an easy grin looking straight into the camera.

"It seems that there has been some talk about my sexuality and my stance on it and homosexual marriage."

* * *

 

John's jaw dropped.

"Guys! Guys!" he screamed to his boyfriends"Get in here now!"

He heard his boyfriends shuffle in behind him.

"John! What the hell is so import- oh shit." Hercules stopped mid-sentence.

It seems that they read the headline.

**_PRESIDENT ALEXANDER HAMETTE AND HIS REVOLUTIONARY LGBTQ SPEECH_ **

"John! Turn it up!"

"It seems that there has been some talk about my sexuality and my stance on it and homosexual marriage." began the small man, "I am, quite frankly, surprised that I have not talked about my sexuality before as I have never attempted to hide it. My friends and anyone I know personally knows that I am in fact very much a pansexual and I am actually dating the best man I have ever met in my life." he paused for a second letting the crowd burst into whispers.

John and his friends gasped. This president was definitely something else. First of all, he was an immigrant and now he wasn't straight? He was a symbol for minorities.

"You may wonder why now? Why now would I just address my sexuality when the rumours started two months ago? Well, you see in the White House we've been working on something that I think is critical. Now, I am happy to announce that the bill to legalize LGBTQ marriage has just passed. I have never been happier-" but he was cut-off by cheers from both the crowd and John's own living room.

John could feel tears pouring down his face he and his boyfriends could finally,  _finally_  get married and legally be accepted as husbands thanks to this man.

Around the country, things went similarly. In the Skyler household, girls could be seen crying tears of joy as they hugged each other frantically and in the Warner household, they couldn't be prouder of their son.

* * *

 

 **HAM WATCH** _@HamWatch_ ٠ 30s

Who's Hamette's secret lover?: https://www.hamwatch.com/article/secret-boyfriend/read?v=jhbJksj

 **CNN Politics**   _@CNNPolitics_ ٠ 1m

President Hamette's revolutionary speech changes lives across the country: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UPQjtR85EU

  **New York Post**   _@newyorkpost_ ٠ 2m

President  Hamette's LGBTQ speech changes our nation: https://www.newyorkpost/watch?v=president-hamette-lgbtq-jhfgfJyf5

  **HuffPost** _@HuffPost_ ٠ 7m

President Hamette's speech is "the biggest change we'll see in our lifetimes" interview with Press Secretary Margarita Skyler: https://www.huffpost/president-hamette/margarita-skyler/lgbtq/KUgsaKhjgakVGfdiwrj

 

Trending Right Now:

#lbtqmarriage

#lgbtq

#kittens

#marriageequality

#seahawks

#presidenthamette

#hamatteslover

* * *

 

Peggy Skyler knew who she was. She knew who her sisters were (even if they didn't), she knew who Thomas had been, hell, she even knew who the president had been. In fact, they had even been friends in their previous life before she died. There wasn't much she didn't know when it came to gossip. I guess she should've expected it, it was likely that Alex had heard of her. When she was asked to become the Press Secretary of the United States she didn't know what to think. On one hand, she knew Alex, she knew he had little to no self-control in this life (in his previous life it had been George Washington) but on the other hand, it was her dream job. So she took it. It's been great. Sure, Alex sometimes put her in sticky situations but it was nothing that she couldn't fix. Now though, because of his recent speech, she has been drowning in work as he gained more supporters and haters. She was swamped.

"Alexander, do me a favour and wait a couple months before you make another life-changing speech."

"Why is that?" he asked smiling innocently. It was obvious that he knew exactly why.

"Cause this won't die down until then." she said bluntly "I'm dying and I won't recover. You're going to need a new Press Secretary."

Alexander laughed

"What a shame. You were doing so well." he said, "I plan on making an impact and that comes with being swarmed by the press."

Peggy rolled her eyes. This man had already changed laws that had been created with the founding of this country. He was the youngest president EVER, first immigrant president and now had legalized something that people got killed for 200 years ago for even thinking about and that was without counting his first life.

"Alex I don't think that you have to worry about not being remembered this time around."

Alex just sent her his troublemaking smile.

"Call me if there are any updates Maggie."

Peggy groaned

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

 

 **Donald J Trump**   _@realDonaldTrump_ ٠ 1h

POTUS has revealed himself no be one of the anomalies of the world! SAD! Elect me in 2020 for someone normal. #trump2020

 

* * *

 

"I am not dealing with Trump's shit anymore," mumble Alexander quietly before he started tweeting while swearing under his breath violently in French. "He has crossed the line and there is no going back."

* * *

 

 **Alexander Hamette** _@adotham_ ٠ 43m

I am so done with @realDonaldTrump's shit right now. Insult me all you want but don't insult a group of innocent people. #notrump2020 #standwithpride

 


	2. hamette lover huntdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Brown @HamiltonLover2365 ∙ 21h
> 
> Didn't @adotham say he had a boyfriend? Where is he? #HametteLoverHuntDown

**Sam Brown** _@HamiltonLover2365_ ∙ 21h

Didn't @adotham say he had a boyfriend? Where is he? #HametteLoverHuntDown

 

**Alexander Hamette** _ @adotham  _ ∙ 23m

Oh no, they're onto us mysterious boyfriend...  #HametteLoverHuntDown

239k  323k 1.7m

* * *

 

Thomas groaned. He knew that being the boyfriend of the POTUS was going to earn some press at one point but he had really hoped it could wait until his second term. Now though he was going to go hide in their room until this hopefully passed over (even though he knew it won't). 

Alex was just laughing at his boyfriend's misery.

"I told you it would happen at one point," he said smiling "You're lucky that it didn't happen until my last year of term."

Thomas refused to acknowledge the fact that Alexander was correct. Instead, he decided to ask some of the cooks if they could make him some mac and cheese.

* * *

 

**HAMWATCH** _ @hamwatch  _ ∙ 2m

The  #HametteLoverHuntDown is on! Send us all your clues to hamwatch@gmail.com and we'll put all the evidence together.

554k  763k 2.3m

**Alexander Hamette** _ @adotham  _ ∙ 1m

I guess this means no weekend coffee dates huh?  #HametteLoverHuntDown

782k  923k 3.2m

* * *

 

hamiltonisadiseaseandiloveit:

guys guys guys! hamette just tweeted that he's had weekly coffee dates with his boyfriend! that means if we can find a picture of the secret service surrounding a cafe maybe we can see who he's sitting with!

nonstop-fangirl:

OMG. you're a genius

hamiltonisadiseaseandiloveit: 

i try.

* * *

**Buzzfeed's Latest:**

Who's President Hamette's mystery boyfriend?

President Hamette and his stance on LGBTQ issues.

Cat's and why they're inferior to dogs

* * *

"Alex Tumblr is on to you guys," said Peggy as she took a bite of her muffin. "they're going to try and find the cafe you guys go to for your weekly dates."

"I expected nothing less." said Alex merrily "After all, Sherlock fans are the best at solving mysteries."

Peggy rolled her eyes.

"You know how hard it is to be your Press Secretary? You're basically a story all on your own. Anyway, don't you have to go talk to Jemmy?"

Alexander groaned.

"I completely forgot! Shit, I gotta go! Bye Pegs!"

Alexander zoomed out of his office towards James. It seemed he arrived just on time.

"I was beginning to think that you were going to be late," said James raising an eyebrow "what kept you."

"Fangirls and boys trying to find out where I drink coffee," he said honestly "Oh, and Peggy."

Alexander noticed that his friend was zoning out.

"Jemmy, are you alright?"

James snapped his head toward Alexander, his eyes refocusing.

"Yeah just... thinking."

"About what?"

"All of this," he replied gesturing to everything around him "This definitely isn't what I thought about when I was writing the Bill of Rights. Hell, we didn't even think about reincarnation. I never thought that there was a possibility that we'd do it all again or that the world would be so different, yet here we are."

Alexander nodded.

"I see where you're coming from. I had similar views except when I was really young reincarnation was all I could think about. I didn't have a great childhood and I came so close to death that I had always embraced the possibility of waking up in someone else's body in a couple years."

Jemmy nodded looking out the window. 

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" asked Alexander "Because I need to go talk to Thomas. You know, see how he's doing."

James nodded dismissively.

"Go to  _ ton amour. _ " he said

Alexander giggled at James' poor pronunciation before waving goodbye. He made his way down the halls, nodding at the guards as he passed them. Suddenly, he saw an intern walking around. An idea struck him.

"Hey!"

The young intern turned his head sharply.

"Mr. President," she said surprised "What can I do for you?"

Alexander smiled.

"Just a coffee run." he said, "I need a Grande Caramel Macchiato and a Tall Ice Coffee, just bring them to my personal quarters when you're finished."

The intern nodded.

"Thank you..."

"Veronica, Veronica Sawyer." said the young girl lighting up

"Thank you, Veronica."

She smiled one more time before turning around to go get the coffees.

Alexander smiled before continuing his way to his and Thomas's room. When he arrived Thomas was under the covers on his laptop.

"Thomas,  _ mon amour? _ " he said quietly, opening the door "Are you okay?"

Thomas looked up from his computer, his eyes coming into focus behind his glasses.

"Yeah, why?"

Alex moved to sit down beside him.

"I just want to know how you feel about this whole thing, are you okay?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest with you," started Thomas "I should have really expected this but I guess I wasn't ready."

"If you're not ready we can try and hide it if you want..." said Alexander trailing off, not really sure how they could put out this fire that they had doused with gasoline.

Thomas shook his head.

"They're going to find out eventually, I want it to be on our terms and not by accident."

Alexander nodded in understanding. He understood where Thomas was coming from. Afterall, it was this train of thought that he had made him think that publishing the Reynolds Pamphlet was a good idea. Clearly, it wasn't but this one was right? Nothing will go wrong.

"Let's give them a show,  _ mon amour. _ "

* * *

 

"Alexander what are you doing?" said Peggy suspiciously, eyes narrowing "Why is the internet exploding again? What did you do?"

Alexander smiled innocently, his eyes widening.

"Who  _ moi?  Jamais. _ "

Peggy rolled her eyes.

"Even though I don't speak French I still know that you are definitely lying in some way shape or form."

"I just posted  _ un chose petit.  _ If you haven't seen it yet that means that you don't have my notifications on. That hurts Peggy. Right here." he said dramatically, pointing at his heart as he put his other hand on his forehead like he was faint.

Peggy rolled her eyes while opening the app. When she opened it the tweet was the first thing on her feed.

**Alexander Hamette** _ @adotham  _ ∙ 23m

We'll be at Crema ;)  #HametteLoverHuntDown

739k  923k 2.7m

Now she totally understood why the internet was blowing up.

"Does Thomas know?"

"Don't worry," said Alex sending her a dazzling smile "We talked it out, It's going to be great."

Peggy rolled her eyes. This man, even after decades of knowing him (longer if you counted their previous lives) never got boring. Though, how boring could you be if you're the President? Well, somehow she's been able to deal with him for the past three years, and hopefully another four and a half.

* * *

 

**HAMWATCH** _ @hamwatch  _ ∙ 3m

"We'll be at Crema ;)" There's only one Crema in DC, let's do this.  #HametteLoverHuntDown

239k  523k 987k

* * *

 

"You ready?" asked Alexander as he and Thomas arrived at Crema. The small coffee shop was hoarded with paparazzi waiting for them to arrive, all thanks to Alex's tweet of course. Camera flashes began as the car pulled up in front of the shop. Internally he felt really bad for the poor barista who had to deal with this at 10 on a Sunday morning. Putting that all aside he was  _ fucking terrified.  _ He, a well-known lawyer, was about to go out with his boyfriend for the first time in front of literally hundreds of people. Not to mention that his boyfriend was the  _ fucking President of the United States of America.  _ So yeah, he was nervous.

Nonetheless, Thomas nodded.

"Let's do this."

And with that, they knowingly stepped into the eye of the public, hand in hand. Camera's could be seen flashing in the background as they walked in the corner of his eye. Thomas kept his eyes on Alexander. His beautiful Alexander who walked confidently in front of the cameras occasionally smiling at them, but keeping his loving gaze on Thomas the whole time. Thomas wished he had that confidence, to hold himself like Alexander did.  In the back of his mind he heard reporters asking Alex some questions,  _ What's his name, Mr. President? When did you meet? How long have you been dating?  _ He ignored them. Instead, Alex rested his head on Thomas's shoulder as they walked into the small coffee shop. As they normally did, they had reserved the shop so that they finally had some alone time. Thomas glanced nervously out the window.

"Hey, don't look at them." said Alex softly "It's just you and me."

"Just you and me." Thomas muttered before leaning towards him.

Alex closed the distance and kissed him passionately. Just like that, the reporters were gone. It was just him and Alexander in their little pocket of the universe. Him and Alexander's velvety soft lips kissing him like they never had before. It was comforting, and that's really what Thomas needed right now. A little sense of comfort to get him through this. When they parted lips Thomas didn't have a doubt in his mind. He could do this. They could do this, and they would do it together.

 


	3. #stoptrump2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, so Trump," said Jemmy, "What do we do?"

George Warner stepped into the White House with his wife Martha.

Which he found, frankly, very ironic. You see, George used to be George Washington and he never got to live in the White House during his presidency. Now though, his visit wasn't to go to work in the oval office, it was to visit the president or rather, his son. When he arrived at the oval office Martha knocked softly against the old wood. From behind the door, they heard the familiar warm French accent of their son saying,

"Come in."

When George opened the door he saw his son in an all too familiar position, him hunched over his computer typing faster than what should be possible. Sometimes George wondered how many words Alexander could write in a day, but then he realized that it would be a nightmare to see him trying to type as many words as possible.

"Hello, son," said George smiling "I see you're keeping it busy here in D.C."

Alexander smiled brightly.

"Hi,  _ mère! Père! _ " he said moving his laptop over to the side of the desk "How are you?"

Martha smiled brightly at their son, because goddamnit he was their son biological or otherwise.

"Fantastic! How's running the country going?" she replied, "Well I hope?"

"It's great!" said Alexander "Well you know, except for Trump trying to run for president but I have a meeting concerning that later."

George chuckled warmly.

"It's like how you would feel if you had been my position while John Adams ran for his first term?" he guessed drawing a parallel from their previous lives.

"Exactly!" said Alexander shining " Both of them are  _ les pièces de merde. _ "

Just like his previous life, George didn't speak French. Even though he had a much bigger reason to in this life to learn the language. He had no idea what Alexander just said but he was sure it wasn't a compliment.

"We were wondering if you had any free time?" asked Martha hopefully "Maybe we could go on a picnic?"

Alexander nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm pretty free today, just a couple things I should write down but I can do that later. Let's go on a picnic."

* * *

 

**Alexander Hamette** _ @adotham  _ ∙ 2m

On a picnic with my family! @GeorgeWarner @MarthaWarner

567k  867k 992k

* * *

Alexander went to the White House kitchen to go make him and his family a picnic basket. The cooks tried to help him, but Alexander insisted that this was a family thing so he would make it himself. Of course, growing up in France did teach him a little bit about cooking. So he quickly put together a couple sandwiches and juices and then ran out to the front of the building. There, his parents were waiting there with the secret service. It seemed that the secret service was ready to go with black cars lined up, one for him and his parents and one for the agents coming with them.

"Let's go!" he said enthusiastically and then they jumped into the car.

* * *

 

"Here are the sandwiches," said Alexander as they sat on the picnic blanket in the shade of a giant oak tree. "There's ham, eggs, chicken and beef."

George reached for the beef. He looks around a little awkward with all the secret service members surrounding them a couple hundreds of meters away from them. Far enough that they didn't hear their conversations but close enough that if there was a threat they could defuse it immediately.

"I would say that I wish they weren't here," said Martha unwrapping her sandwich "But I'd be lying. Your safety is always our top priority." she finished lovingly

Alexander blushed.

"Aww,  _ maman, papa! Je t'aime toi aussi!  _ Also, Juice?" he said bringing some out "There's strawberry kiwi and lemonade."

"Alex we don't know french but I'm sure that was very sweet," said George going in for a hug.

Alex embraced them fully.

"You know, it's so different now then it was the first time," said George swallowing a bite of his sandwich and sipping some of the lemonade "But I love it. I love how far our country has come, how the thirteen colonies have become the fifty-two United States of America."

Alexander smiled brightly.

"And now I'm the president!" he said happily "This great! Everything is great!"

The family laughed.

* * *

 

**HAMWATCH** _ @hamwatch  _ ∙ 8m

@adotham ,  @GeorgeWarner and  @MarthaWarner have a family picnic!

758k  623k 750k

* * *

 

"Okay, so Trump," said Jemmy, "What do we do?"

The White House had a common goal right now, make sure Donald Trump doesn't get into the oval office. Alexander wouldn't let the country he worked so hard to be led by a man that was the same colour as his favourite snack food.

Alexander thought hard, his eyebrows squishing together.

"Well we could try to get someone else as a candidate for the Republican party," he proposed "someone that could beat him."

His cabinet members started nodding thoughtfully. He saw Elise, his secretary of war frown.

"Who would run though? What happens when they beat him? Do they lose purposely?" she asked

"Well, Trump is from New York, who here is from New York?" replied Alexander knowing the answer to his own question.

Everyone's eyes turned toward Jemmy. Ironically, in his last life, Jemmy was a die-hard Virginian who literally compromised his beliefs to get the capital away from New York and to Virginia was now a New Yorker, though he didn't have the accent. Alexander would never let it go if he had the accent.

"No," said Jemmy seriously "There's no way! I'm his running mate! How am I supposed to be his running mate if I'm running against him?!" he said looking at us like we were out of our minds. If we're being honest though, Alexander probably was even if he couldn't say anything for his cabinet members.

"Well if we're talking about whether it 's possible or not," said Alexander conversationally as if he was talking about snails and not the fate of a country, "It is. If you run against him and then eliminate him in the first round and then get eliminated in the second you can become my running mate."

"Who would be your running mate before that?" asked Jemmy

"I can ask Thomas or someone else just to step-in and then resign once you lose." Alexander replied cleverly "I'll be sure to tell them what the deal entails though."

Jemmy seemed to be going through the options in his head. He sighed.

"Fine," he resigned "But you owe me big time Hamette."

Alexander beamed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Jemmy."


	4. the revolutionaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You were jealous,” said Lafayette simply, because yes, even if they hadn’t introduced themselves yet there was something that only Lafayette could possess about him. “You were jealous of him and the stuff he was able to accomplish. You killed your friend over pettiness.”

“Let’s go see Hamilton,” said John

Normally, Gilbert would complain that John was procrastinating but in this case, he also desperately wanted to see the play. On one hand they had more than enough money to afford some tickets but on the other hand, could they even get tickets?

“ _ Honnetement,  _ I would love to,” replied Gilbert “but can we get tickets?”

It was then that John blushed.

“I actually bought some on a whim when it first started playing, their for tonight.”

Gilbert beamed.

“Well don’t we have a surprise for Hercules when he gets home.”

 

\-----------------------

 

Soon enough they were seated getting ready for one of the biggest shows in the history of Broadway. As soon as the melody started Gilbert felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He ignored it but silently asked for the water from Hercules. It seemed to grow as the musical went on but it spiked and became almost unbearable in the middle of ‘My Shot’. He hissed a little in pain as years worth of memories came flooding into his head as if a dam had broken.

_ Him, going to America. _

_ Him, going to war. _

_ Him, meeting his friends. _

_ Him, and those late nights. _

_ Him, winning the war with his comrades. _

_ Him, going back to France. _

_ Him, fighting in the revolution. _

_ Him, getting locked in jail. _

_ HIM, HIM, HIM. _

He barely noticed in his peripheral vision that his boyfriends seemed to be going through a similar situation. Finally, his head cleared up in time for ‘Right Hand Man’ as the actors made their way onstage, smiling briefly at the familiar coats. When he looked to his right he saw his boyfriends looking at him. They made a silent agreement. They would talk at intermission.

 

\----------------------

 

“Oh my god, oh my god holy shit!” screamed Hercules in the bathroom “How is this even possible?!”

Gilbert took a deep breath.

“I don’t know but apparently it is!” said John “We’re here and alive and oh my god!”

“I am going to kill Burr!” declared Gilbert (Lafayette? They weren’t really sure right now) “ _ Il a tue mon petit lion! _ ”

“We don’t even know if he’s back!” said Hercules “What if it’s just us! Here!”

“Then we’ll push through,” said John “but the next time I see Burr, in this life or the next I will kill him.”

 

\----------------------

 

The rest of the show went pretty smoothly they cried a lot when they heard Alexander’s last monologue that went through his head before he died. When they got home they decide to go look him up. It was actually surprisingly easy. Just a little name change here, looking up Aaron’s with last names that start with ‘B’ graduates and lawyers and they did it. They found out that he is a lawyer under the name of Aaron Barkley and his office is in the city. It’s showtime.

 

\----------------------

 

“Sir, there are three men asking for you at the reception, should I send them up?”

Aaron sighed what annoying assholes would he have to deal with now?

“Go ahead,” he responded

He sorted out a couple things on his desk until he heard a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he didn’t look up “now what can I do you three gentlemen for-”

“I think we need to talk Burr.” said an awfully familiar voice.

Burr felt his blood run cold when he looked up into the ice blue eyes of Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens, followed by who were unmistakably the Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan.

“I see,” he said slowly “Close the door behind you. Take a seat, make yourself comfortable.”

They did as he said squishing together on the couch. Aaron looked at them and noticed how close they were, maybe they were dating?

“So I guess we should catch up?” he said meekly, mentally preparing himself for the ambush that would be Alexander Hamilton's war buddies.

“Why would you shoot him?” said Laurens abruptly “He was your friend.”

_ So we're going right to the point then. _

“I was mad.” he said simply “I had always been waiting for the right opportunity, biding my time and whatever Hamilton did it almost always ended in reward for him, so I thought that if I took a risk it would pay off. It didn’t. Then I realized it was his fault that I lost. So I took a stand. I thought for sure that he would shoot me, needless to say, he didn’t.”

“You were jealous,” said Lafayette simply, because yes, even if they hadn’t introduced themselves yet there was something that only Lafayette could possess about him. “You were jealous of him and the stuff he was able to accomplish. You killed your friend over pettiness.”

“Yes.” he wasn’t going to deny the truth. “Why hunt me down now? Not earlier?” Aaron asked because honestly, he was curious.

“We just remembered,” supplied John “Actually it was because of that musical.”

Aaron nodded understanding. That musical had been a surprise. He had to say, they totally nailed each character. To be honest, if he needed someone to take his place for a day Leslie Odom Jr. would be his first choice. Of course, his first iconic line is saying he shot him, but you can’t win them all.

“Have you found anyone else?” asked Hercules “Any old army friends? Law partners? Politic buddies? Anyone?”

Aaron smiled. Because yes, he had found someone, he didn’t actually meet him but he knew of him, everyone did.

“Yes actually, I think that they’re on TV now.”

They looked at him puzzled. Aaron just turned on the TV and flipped it to his favourite news channel.

“-have to focus on the small issues before they grow into bigger ones.”

On the TV was President Alexander Hamette or as Aaron believed him to be, ex-Secretary of Treasury Alexander Hamilton. It seemed that they too thought this as they were gasping. If he looked closely he swore to God that Lafayette was about to cry.

“ _ Mon petit lion _ …” he muttered

“Hamilton,” said Laurens and Mulligan simultaneously

“Do you think he knows?” asked Laurens quietly

Aaron shook his head.

“If he did he probably be shouting it out all over the place. Since it's been scientifically proven they’d believe him, all it’d take were a couple tests.”

They sat there in silence.

“Well,” said Mulligan “I’m going to find the president and make him remember.”

“Agreed,” said Lafayette

“Well,” said Laurens, eyes sparkling with mischievousness “he’s president now.”

The rest of them groaned.


	5. #ham4dc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top Trending Right Now:
> 
> #HAM4DC
> 
> #HamiltonAtTheWhiteHouse
> 
> #JustYouWait
> 
> #Kittens
> 
> #cute

**_POTUS, VPOTUS AND NEWLY DISCOVERED BOYFRIEND OF POTUS SPOTTED AT THE RICHARD RODGERS THEATRE WATCHING HAMILTON_ **

By Eloise Friedrich

 

**_PRESIDENT HAMETTE SPOTTED WATCHING AWARDING WINNING MUSICAL HAMILTON_ **

By Jane Drozo

 

**_TONY WINNING MUSICAL HAMILTON PLAYS FOR THE PRESIDENT - FEATURING AN INTERVIEW WITH LIN-MANUEL MIRANDA  AND HIS THOUGHTS_ **

By Caroline Poffley

 

\-------------------

 

“Alex someone took a picture of you when you went to Hamilton.”

Alex turned his head sharply.

“ _ Qui te l’a dit? _ ” he asked sharply clearing demonstrating that she had caught him off guard when he spoke in quick French.

Peggy rolled her eyes.

“English please.”

“Sorry, who told you?” he replied, his French accent thicker like it always got when he felt a strong emotion.

“There’s a photo that got circulated and now there's an article.”

Alexander cursed in French under his breath. Peggy wasn’t really sure what it meant but there was something like  _ Merde, Va te faire foutre, Zut, Salope  _ and some others. She wasn’t sure what they meant but she was sure that it wasn’t nice.

“The Secret Service is going to be on my case about it.” he groaned

“Anyway, people are wondering when you went and if you like it,” she said conversationally.

“Of course I liked it, Peggy! It’s a best-selling musical about me! And it’s amazing!”

Peggy laughed

“Well I have a bone to pick with that musical,” she said “I have a tomahawk thrown at my head and all I get his ‘and Peggy’? I guess the fact that I am played by Jasmine Cephas-Jones makes up for it.”

“I personally think that it’s perfect.” said Alex “Besides you haven’t even seen it.”

Peggy laughed.

 

\---------------------------

 

**Lin Manuel-Miranda** _ @Lin_Manuel  _ ∙ 9m

So the POTUS went to go see my show??? And I didn’t know??? What??? How does this happen???  @adotham

799k  813k 917k

\-------------------------

“Oh my god!” screamed Alex “ _ Mon Dieu! _ ”

Thomas came bursting into their bedroom.

“What?” he said “What happened? Are you okay?”

Alexander didn’t respond. Instead, he lay down not saying anything but threw his phone, at Thomas. He caught it, and right before he looked down he sent his boyfriend a questioning look. When he looked down he somewhat understood why his boyfriend had reacted but wasn't sure why he had reacted so strongly. It seemed that Lin-Manuel Miranda had tweeted him.

“He tweeted at me!” said Alexander laughing happily “The man who plays me tweeted at me!”

Thomas chuckled before climbing into bed beside his boyfriend.

To the world, Alexander Hamette was the President of The United States, the leader of the free world. Here, he was Thomas’s boyfriend. His little  _ Alexandre.  _ He cuddled into him, wrapping around Alex’s small frame. Alex smiled cuddling more towards Thomas. Thomas smiled, before pressing fleeting butterfly kisses over his collarbones. Alex giggled and leaned up towards Thomas. Thomas leaned down and they met in the middle kissing each other softly and full of love.

“I love you, Thomas,” said Alex softly

“ _ Je t’aime Alexandre. _ ” Thomas whispered into Alex’s hair “ _ Je t’aime. _ ”

Thomas smiled as he felt Alex’s breathing even out, signalling that he had fallen asleep. He smiled softly before resigning himself to sleep.

\----------------------------------

When Alexander woke up the next day he got on his phone to see what people thought of him going to Hamilton.

\----------------------------------

**Help me I can’t** _ @fandomaddict  _ ∙ 9m

Guys I can’t the president went to go see Hamilton.  @adotham

2k  3k 5k

**Sophia loves everything** _ @mrsfandom  _ ∙ 29m

President Hamette went to go see Hamilton and I am now interested in politics.  @adotham

897  2k 4k

\-------------------------

Alexander smiled. He guessed that the people really loved him going to Hamilton. Time to make the internet explode.

\--------------------------

**Alexander Hamette** _ @adotham  _ ∙ 1m

DM me @Lin_Manuel 

819k  926k 1m

\----------------------------

**@Lin_Manuel:** Mr. President! When may I ask did you go see my show?

**@adotham:** I actually went a couple weeks ago and please call me Alexander or Alex even.

**@Lin_Manuel:**  Well Alex, did you enjoy it?

**@adotham:** I loved it! I thought it was amazing. So amazing that I would love it if you and the cast could come to the white house and perform. I think it would be a good idea to get the youth involved in politics.

**@Lin_Manuel:** I would love to! It would be an honour! When?

**@adotham:** Would three month from now work?

**@Lin_Manuel:** Sounds great! Do you want to announce it now?

**@adotham:** For sure! Let me just ask the White House committee

**@Lin_Manuel:** Cool, I’ll just wait for you to tweet first.

\-----------------------

Alexander quickly ran to the Secret Service to ask them if it was possible.

“Hey Ben!” yelled Alexander “Do you think that the cast and creator of Hamilton could come and perform?”

Ben seemed to light up. Alexander smirked as he hadn’t forgotten the time their head of security had been humming “The Battle of Yorktown” while driving them out to their picnic.

“Of course! Just tell me when and I’ll organize it!”

Alexander smiled

“Great it should be three months from now!”

\-----------------------

**Alexander Hamette** _ @adotham  _ ∙ 1m

@Lin_Manuel and I are happy to announce  #HAM4DC . A Hamilton performance at the White House! Get ready!  #JustYouWait

2.4m  3.3m 3.9m

**Top Trending Right Now:**

#HAM4DC

#HamiltonAtTheWhiteHouse

#JustYouWait

#Kittens

#cute

\-------------------------

“I’m so excited!” squealed Alexander

Peggy giggled. She couldn’t believe that this was the man who was running their country and even advancing it. This french fanboy and an innocent small man who is only 5’5 who loves his boyfriend. She loves it.

“I don’t understand how you didn’t die from a fanboy overload when you talked to him.”

“Don’t worry I did. Thomas had to calm me down.” 

Peggy smiled as Alexander seemed to smile and blush as he spoke of his boyfriend, they really were perfect for each other.

“Well, this is getting us some good press so good job boss.” she said jokingly “If you keep this up there’s no way you won’t get elected for a second term!”

Alexander smiled

“Well, that is the point isn’t it?”


	6. Pride 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was when Thomas left that it all went to hell.

**Alexander Hamette** _ @adotham  _ ∙ 1m

It’s that time of the year again ! #pride2019   See you there!

821k  931k 1m

\------------------------

“Ready,  _ mon amour _ ?” asked Alexander as he pulled on his shirt. 

The shirt was pink yellow and blue representing, of course, himself in all his pansexual glory. This year would be the first time he would be showing off his own sexuality instead of wearing some shorts and a t-shirt and he was going all out. In addition to his shirt he had the flag painted on each of his cheeks and had a ribbon with his flag on it tying his hair back. This year would seem to be a year of firsts as it would be the first year he’d be attending with his boyfriend during his presidency. Thomas was similarly sporting a blue, magenta and purple shirt with the bisexual flags stuck in his hair.

“Ready ‘Lex.”

Alex smiled as he held Thomas’s hand as they stepped into their car together.

“Are you sure you have to leave at three?” asked Alex “Can’t you just stay with me?”

Thomas chuckled.

“I wish,” he said honestly “But this case is important and this client really needs me.”

Alex huffed and leaned back. He knew that this case was important to Thomas, but he really wished that they could spend the whole day together.

“Fine,” he relented “But you are spending every minute with me until you have to leave. Deal?”

“Deal.”

\-------------------------

**HAMWATCH** _ @hamwatch  _ ∙ 23s

Send us your pics of  @adotham  today at pride. #pride2019

872k  972k 1.1m

\-------------------------------

Thomas laughed as Alex struggled to blend into the crowd. He seemed to try and merge their bodies together. Thomas kept walking holding Alex tightly to his side getting to relax. He knew that the Secret Service was here watching every step making sure that they didn’t get hurt. They had been sprinkled throughout the parade disguised with pride flags and shirts with guns hidden away. It was rare that the two of them could go out together without the constant worry. It was a welcomed change. Alex tugged his arm.

“Let’s go get some sweet rainbow pretzels!”

Thomas laughed but let Alex pull him to the pretzels.

“I’d like two pretzels please.” said Alexander cheerily “And heavy on the cream cheese icing for one of them please!”

“Of course! That’d be $6.99 please,” he said not looking up

Alex smiled and gave him a ten. Thomas rolled his eyes.

When the clerk looked up to take the money his jaw practically reached the floor.

“Uh, M-Mr. President,” he stuttered “You don’t need to-”

Alexander placed the bill in his hand.

“Take it I insist.”

The clerk looked at him uncertainly.

“If you’re sure,” he replied uneasily

He gave them the change and then their pretzels.

“Have a nice day Mr. President!”

“You too!”

Alexander began happily munching on his pretzel. He took small and very, very cute bites in Thomas’s opinion. He seemed to be savouring every bite. He couldn’t help it. Thomas leaned in and kissed the cream cheese icing right off Alex’s lips. Alex smiled into the kiss kissing back slowly and full of love. When they parted Thomas licked the icing clean off of his lips.

“Delicious.”

Alex laughed

\--------------------------------

**Lin is a god** _ @linnamonrollstooprecious  _ ∙ 22m

@hamwatch is that him at the lemonade? #hamhunt #pride2019

3k  1k 2k

**HAMWATCH** _ @hamwatch  _ ∙ 21m

@linnamonrollstooprecious  No, sorry! His hair is longer! Keep sending stuff in though! #pride2019 #hamhunt

**Lin is a god** _ @linnamonrollstooprecious  _ ∙ 22m

@hamwatch is that him at the lemonade? #hamhunt #pride2019

3k  1k 2k

998k  2.3m 3m

**\------------------------------**

“ _ Thomas! _ ” said Alexander, his accent rich with excitement “Let’s go to the bi float!” 

Thomas realized quickly that he no choice as he felt Alex dragging him toward the huge float. He could see Alex wanting to jump onto the float. He was thankful that he didn’t because he’d rather that his boyfriend was safe. He ran to keep up his tiny boyfriend trying to make sure he didn’t lose the small man. Thankfully, Alex stuck out in all the cool, blue purple and magenta tones with his bright pink, yellow and blue shirt, oh and his bright red hair helped. Alex jumped up and down throwing random confetti everywhere, not that Thomas knew where he got it.

Thomas felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_ New Message _

_ Lauren: Hey can we get started? _

Thomas sighed. He was going to have to leave his boyfriend alone. Not that he didn’t trust the Secret Service but he felt safer when he was watching his boyfriend personally.

“Hey,” said Thomas “I have to leave now.”

Alex’s face fell but he immediately tried to look happy again.

“That’s okay!” he said cheerily “I’ll see you at home,  _ d’accord? _ ”

Thomas nodded.

“ _ Au revoir, mon amour. _ ”

\---------------------------

It was when Thomas left that it all went to hell.

It seemed that someone had taken a picture of them with the bagels and now people were surrounding him. He stayed polite but still tried to avoid them as much as he could. It was still fun but Alexander still missed Thomas dearly. He knew that this was an important job for Thomas and respected him and his work. He knew that if Thomas had to deal with him and his job he could at least respect him and his work. Pride was slowly trickling to a slow stop and Alexander could see that most of the people left were the undercover Secret Service agents.

He decided to finish off his pride run with one last run with the remaining people.

“Hey everyone who’s left!” he yelled it seemed that everyone knew his voice because they turned toward him immediately “Let’s have one last run!”

The crowd cheered and they started up on their last hurrah. They pushed all their energy into a last yell and cheer. Alex laughed with them good-naturedly. It was great!

“WATCH OUT!”

Alexander turned around confused. What was going-

It went black.


	7. shot

**_PRESIDENT SHOT - COUNTRY IN PERIL_ **

By Safiya Salyga

**_PRESIDENT SHOT AT PRIDE PARADE_ **

By Hailee Brotek

**_PRESIDENT SHOT - CONDITION UNKNOWN_ **

By Tyler Tang

\--------------------------

“Hello?” sighed George, it had been a long day and he really didn’t want to deal with anyone today 

“I’m sorry is this George Warner?”

“Yes, why?”

“I’m sorry but your son has just been shot.”

George froze for a second.

“What?!”

\---------------------

Martha took a sip of her coffee as she finished up a bit of work. She decided to reward herself by going out to the local French bakery that Alexander always visited when he came home. He and the owner had become good friends, bonding over their French origins. She got herself an almond croissant before sitting down at one of the small pink tables to start on some other work.

She looked up when her phone started ringing suddenly.

“This is Martha Warner,” she said answering the phone “How may I help you?”

“Mrs. Warner I am so sorry but your son has been shot.”

Martha dropped her phone. She heard the man speaking from the other end, but she didn’t care. She burst into tears, because  _ goddammit Alexander was shot. _

\----------------------

“Oh my God,” whispered John covering his hands over his mouth “What?”

“ _ Mon Dieu, _ ” whispered Lafayette

It had been a normal night at their house, cuddling, eating and watching TV until John accidentally turned it to the news channel when he sat on the remote. The blinding headline had slapped them in the face. ****

**_PRESIDENT SHOT - SIX SUSPECTS TAKEN INTO CUSTODY_ **

John was in shock, Laf was crying and Hercules couldn’t believe his eyes. In the back of John’s mind, he felt really bad for Aaron getting caught in the mess. That was pushed to the back of mind though.

“The President was shot.”

\--------------------------

“I swear to God I didn’t do it!” screamed Aaron “I didn’t!”

“I’m sorry sir, but you were in the area when it happened you have to come in for questioning.”

Aaron gave up fighting. He knew it was pointless and they weren’t going to let him go. He had come late in the day to Pride when he saw that Alexander was there. He just really wanted to meet him and apologize for shooting him. As it turns out fate was cruel enough for Alexander to get shot again. Now though, since he was approaching Alexander when he got shot he was going into custody so apparently, him, five other normal people and one shooter were all going into custody.

He was pushed roughly into the back of a black car and all he could do was watch as an ambulance sped away.

\-------------------

“So it was in your own home?” asked Thomas gently. He knew that this was a hard thing for the victim to talk about.

The middle-aged woman nodded silently.

“That’s all we need to do for today,” he said smiling gently

The woman nodded thankfully.

Thomas got up and got his stuff together the victim’s sister came up to him smiling.

“Thank you so much for helping my sister Thomas,” she said thankfully

“It was no problem, Sally,” he said smiling “My pleasure.”

He finished getting his stuff before putting it in his car. He was about to start his engine when his phone rang.

“Thomas Jefferson, how can I help you?” he replied quickly. He really just wanted to be done with work so he could just go home and cuddle with Alex.

“Mr. Jefferson?” asked a familiar voice

“Ben is that you?” said Thomas suddenly worried. Why would the head of the Secret Service be calling him? 

“Yes, sir you might want to brace yourself.”

Thomas froze.

“What is Alexander alright?!”

“I’m sorry but the President’s has been shot.”

Thomas’s world crumbled to pieces.

\---------------------------

**Top Trending Right Now:**

#presidenthamette

#helphamette

#hametteshot

#cats

#HAM4DC

\-----------------------------

What was going on? Hadn’t he been in this situation before? Alexander felt an oddly familiar pain in his ribs. It burned. It felt like his insides were burning up and he felt like he was going to die. It had all happened so quickly. One second he was dancing and then suddenly he turned around and the world became a haze. First, he felt a burning pain, then he felt himself fall over. He felt himself being picked up and pushed into an ambulance while people were being pushed into cars. He faded in and out of consciousness. It was strange because as a reincarnate it seems that he has now been shot in the same place twice. One second he was in an ambulance with doctors surrounding him and another he was back in 1804 being rowed across the Hudson. One second he was being rushed into a hospital room and another he was talking non-stop to try and say all that he needed to say before his end. Would this be his end? At the ripe age of 39 ten years younger than last time? Before he told the world who he was? He had so much more to do this time, so much more to live for! He had his parents. His poor, poor parents who don’t deserve him and all the problems and stress that he gives them. They would be devastated if he died there was no way they would ever move on, because unlike his last life they were a real family. James and his friends! He had more friends this time! He didn’t even get to go find his old war buddies in this life! He never got to go find Aaron and say that he forgave him. The country! He was the president this time around! He still had a couple months left before he was running for his second term! There’s so much more he wanted to do! 

_ Thomas. _

His love, his soulmate and the most important person in his life. There was no doubt that his death would destroy him. He could see him becoming reclusive only ever talking to Jemmy and he wouldn’t let that happen. Thomas had so much to do in the world and he wouldn’t do it if he was wallowing in grief. He needs to push through for them.

\------------------------------------

**CNN** _ @cnnnews  _ ∙ 2m

President Hamette shot while at pride:  https://cnn.com/president-hamette-shot/oUguyf6FJU

879k  889k 999k

**Huffington Post** _ @huffingtonpost  _ ∙ 3m

POTUS shot while at the Pride Parade:  https://huffintonpost.com/potus-shot-pride/lihOUh2ko8

293k  987k 897k

**Lin-Manuel Miranda** _ @Lin_Manuel  _ ∙ 13m

Everyone here on Broadway sends our prayers to  @adotaham and his family.  #helphamette

Image:  https://image-hamette-shot-prayers-circle/psidfhIYGdskiw9

4.3m  3.2m 5.6m

\-------------------------

“Where the fuck is the President!” yelled Thomas

He just got to the hospital that they had brought Alex to. He had never been more stressed out in either of his lives.

“Right this way Mr. Jefferson.” said a nervous and probably afraid nurse “The President is in critical condition and surgery right now. He was shot in his ribs. The bullet fractured two ribs before getting logged in his upper back nicking the side of his organs. Thankfully if he survives since it didn’t hit his spine he won't be paralyzed.”

Thomas wasn’t listening because,  _ oh fuck,  _ Alexander was shot in the same spot he was in his previous life. He had no idea what that would do additionally be he was sure that it wouldn’t be good. He sat down and started waiting for when he could visit Alexander. 

It was ten minutes later when the Warner’s arrived.

“Where is my son!” said Martha loudly 

Thomas stood up and waved them over. They, like him, were a mess. They sat down in the waiting room together and cried just praying that Alexander would be okay.


	8. help hamette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUFFINGTON POST @HuffingtonPost ∙ 32m
> 
> No word on the President’s condition. #HelpHamette
> 
> 984k 997k 999k

_“Maman!” yelled a small fiery child “Allons-y! Allons-y!”_

_A middle-aged woman with the same fiery auburn hair laughed airily, her voice like bells._

_“Attends Alexandre!” she said, still laughing “Attends pour ton papa!”_

_The small child, Alexandre, stopped suddenly still smiling brightly. He smiled at his father who ran up to them._

_“Papa! Dépêchez-vous!” said the small boy excitedly “Le tour eiffel et là! C’est là!”_

_The boy’s father chuckled._

_“Allons-y!”_

_The family made their way up the Eiffel tour on the elevator. The boy seemed to have boundless energy, jumping up and down. When they arrived at the top they were the perfect picturesque family._

_“Alexandre, je suis désolé mais nous devons redescendre.” said the boys mother sadly_

_The boy's face fell, but he nodded_

_“D’accord.”_

_When they went to go back down the elevator was almost full with only room for barely one person._

_“Aller Alexandre!” said the boy's father “Nous vous recontrons en bas.”_

_The boy nodded._

_“D’accord! À plus tard!” he said brightly_

_The boy made it all the way bottom where he waited for his parents. That was when it went bad. He was out of the elevator when a plane was visible. It could be seen crashing down, nose-diving toward the Eiffel tower. The boy was frozen. Reality seemed to hit when the plane hit the tower. The boy screamed, and ran away from the tower, holding his hands over his head. Pieces of the tower were falling off, and the tower was on fire. The boy ran as far away from the tower as he could. His short legs taking him only seventy meters away from the tower. He tripped over a piece of debris and was out before his head hit the ground._

 

_When the boy opened his eyes again he was in a hospital._

_“Maman? Papa?” said the young boy “Est tu las?!”_

_He teared up._

_“Est tu las?!” he screamed “Maman! Papa!”_

_“Ils sont pas là petit garcon.” said a nurse_

 

\------------------------------------

 

**“Mama, I’m hot.” said a young Alexander Hamilton “So, so hot.”**

**Rachel Faucette hugged her son close to her chest.**

**“Shhh, Alexander,” she said softly**

**She could feel herself getting weaker, barely able to talk.**

**“I need you to promise me, one thing,” she whispered**

**“Promise? What do you need mama?” said the weak boy**

**“Promise me, you’ll do great things for this world.”**

**“Okay mama.” said the young boy “I promise.”**

**Rachel smiled. Her final wish was for her boy to get out of here. She relaxed.**

**The young boy felt his mother relax her grip around him.**

**“Mama?” he asked quietly “Mama what’s wrong? Mama!?”**

**The boy was sweaty and crying. A mess.**

 

\----------------------------------------  


**HUFFINGTON POST** _@HuffingtonPost_ ∙ 32m

No word on the President’s condition. #HelpHamette

984k  997k 999k

\-----------------------------------------

“The President has survived the night and surgery.” said James, his voice thick with emotion “He is in a coma due to his injuries. He was shot in his ribs. The bullet fractured two ribs before getting logged in his upper back nicking the side of his organs. He won’t be paralyzed if-when he wakes up.”

The crowd in front of himself was silent.

“We are now taking questions.”

A young reporter raised her hand slowly.

“How is Mr. Jefferens?”

“Thomas?” said James swallowing “Thomas is dealing.”

\------------------------------------------

“Alexander I need you to wake up.” said Thomas, crying “ _S’il vous plait._ ”

Alex didn’t move, hooked up to a machine that was keeping him alive.

The Warner’s hugged each other, sobbing noiselessly. George didn’t want to see his son die, he never did. He just wants to see him okay. Martha hadn't been close to Alexander in their first lives. They had barely known each other, him being the overly eager aide de camp that her husband had favoured. Now though, now he was her son. Her son in everything but blood and she wouldn’t be the same. He needed to be alright, he had to be.

\------------------------------------------

_“These are the Warners, they’re going to be your new parents,” said Alexander’s social worker._

_The lively French boy from a couple years ago was quieter. Less loud, more selfless._

_“Hello Alexander,” said his new father “My name is George Warner. I’m going to be your new father. The man in front of him was around 6’5 and was tanned. He seemed kind and loving. The woman beside him stepped up and crouched down to Alexander's level._

_“My name is Martha and I’m going to be your new mother,” she said kindly._

_She smiled with her whole face her brown eyes light with kindness._

_“ ‘Ello,” said Alexander warily, his French accent coating his words completely, “My name iz Alexandre ‘Amilton.”_

_The Warner’s smiled happily._

_“Well Alexander,” said Martha “I have a feeling you’re going to really like it with us.”_

_Alexander smiled brightly._

_“Moi Aussi.”_

\------------------------------------

**Alexander Hamilton took a deep breath of the salty ocean air. He was almost there. Almost where he would be able to keep his promise to his mother. He was going to the thirteen colonies, he would change the world.**

**He could see the dock from here. There was the huge flag standing proud and Alexander was ready to fight for this country. This country would be his country now.**

**“Everyone get off!” yelled the captain**

**Alexander nodded at him as he walked off the ship. Time for him to go find somewhere to stay.**

\----------------------------------

“No that can wait!” yelled James “I need you to continue searching! Everything else can wait but we need to know who shot the fucking President!”

James sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sitting in the oval office felt wrong this time around. This wasn’t his office, it might’ve been James Madison’s a couple hundred years ago but it wasn’t his now. Right now the oval office was Alexander Hamette’s and sitting here felt wrong.

\------------------------------------

“What were you doing before the President was shot?” asked the officer in front of Aaron.

Aaron couldn’t believe he was in this situation. The first time around, when he actually shot Alexander, he wasn’t really punished and now when he didn’t shoot Alexander he was being punished. Here he was in a small interrogation room with a random police officer asking him why he shot the president.

He couldn’t tell the truth, they wouldn’t believe him. The truth was he wanted to talk to Alexander and apologize for his own previous mistakes, It’s not like he could say: “Oh! I just wanted to apologize for murdering him in his previous life! Nothing much!”

Instead, he said:

“I was going to Pride. I wanted to go participate in it for the first time but I got caught in traffic because I left too late.”

The officer looked him in the eye. Aaron could feel his upper brow become moist with sweat, but he used what he had always used in his days as a politician. His face was blank, showing no emotion.

The officer looked into his eyes scanning his soul. Aaron, after avoiding the officer's eye contact looked him in the eye for the first time. They stared at each other intently, before the officer turned his gaze away

“Take him in.”

Aaron panicked. What did he do wrong? He couldn’t do much as guards grabbed his arms forcing him out of the door.

\--------------------------------------------

_Alexander thanked the kind girl at the front desk for his dorm room key. He excitedly made his way to his first ever college dorm room, well at least his first dorm room in this life. He was back at King’s College, or now Columbia University. He was now ready to finally meet the person he would spend his first year here with. He excitedly unlocked his dorm room. The first thing he saw was a very, very familiar pair of hazel eyes. Those eyes held the same sense of self-importance. This time though, instead of being surrounded by creamy skin and fiery red hair they were surrounded by dark mocha skin and curly dark hair. Those eyes undoubtedly belonged to the exact same person._

_“Jefferson!?”_

_“Hamilton!?”_

\-----------------------------------------------

**“Pardon me are you Aaron Burr sir?” asked an energetic Alexander Hamilton**

**Aaron Burr, because yes, in fact, was Aaron Burr, turned around to face the young man. He seemed to be overly excited to be standing there.**

**“That depends who’s asking?”**

**The young man seemed to take that as his cue to run off his mouth. Alexander was so happy to be meeting his rival, who, incidentally had much more in common with him then he thought, it was when Aaron stopped him that his respect for him went lower.**

**“Talk less, smile more.”**

**Alexander frowned.**

**“Yo! Yo! Yo! What time is it?”**

**“SHOWTIME!”**

\---------------------------------------

“What’s going on?!” yelled Thomas

Alexander’s heart rate had suddenly sped up, for what seemed to be no reason.

What the fuck was happening?

\--------------------------------------

 **_Alexander kissed_ ** ~~**John?** _Thomas?_ **Eliza?** ~~ **_Them, passionately. He couldn’t believe how much he loved them. They were perfect. His soulmate._ **

\--------------------------------------

Thomas panicked as doctors huddled around his boyfriend trying to keep him alive. He had to live.

\--------------------------------------

 ** _Alexander felt_** ** _a sense of calm_** ** _a new emotion filled him. He saw the bullet rushing through the air. Was this the end of him? His (hopefully not) last thought was of_** ~~ **John** _Thomas_ **Eliza**~~ **_his love. If this was his end may_** ~~ **John** _Thomas_ **Eliza**~~ **_his love take his time. He’ll see him on the other side. He will._**

\--------------------------------------

Alexander opened his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We just want you to get better.” she said quietly “The country has been a bit of a mess without you.”
> 
> Alexander sat up immediately at that.

“Holy shit! Holy shit!” said Thomas

“Thomas?” said Alexander “Is that you?”

Thomas hugged Alexander tightly.

“Oh my God, I thought I lost you forever,” he whispered in his hair, tears falling.

“Don’t worry Tommy,” said Alexander softly “I’m not going to leave you anytime soon.”

“You better not.” whispered Thomas “I was a mess without you.”

Alexander held on to Thomas the best he could without hurting himself, playing with his curls.

“We should probably tell one of the doctors that you woke up,” whispered Thomas

Alexander nodded, trying to sit up in his bed. Alexander pushed the button that would alert a nurse. No later than thirty seconds later a nurse came rushing in.

“Mr. President!” she exclaimed “How can I help you? Do you need anything?”

Alexander winced while he tried to sit up.

“Yes, could you get my parents please?”

The nurse nodded quickly before practically running out of his room.

“So the country’s still standing?” asked Alexander playfully “I do hope that James was able to assume office once again.”

“He managed the public and held a couple interviews while you were asleep and you were all anyone could talk about,” said Thomas

Before he could say anything more Warner’s burst through the door.

“Alexander!” said George desperately

“Dad! Mom!” said Alexander happily

He doesn’t get to see more because his parents smother him instantly. Both of his parents were wrapped all around him. Initially, Alexander seemed slightly overwhelmed until he melted into his parents’ arms.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered into their arms “I don’t want to see you guys upset.”

George stepped back for a second and looked him in these eyes.

“Don’t ever blame yourself for that ever.” he said sternly “That will never be your fault. It will always be the person who shot you.”

Martha played with and tousled his hair comfortingly.

“We just want you to get better.” she said quietly “The country has been a bit of a mess without you.”

Alexander sat up immediately at that.

“What!!” he said, “What happened?!”

Thomas couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend's reaction. His poor boyfriend who had been almost fatally shot was worried about his job (mind you he was the President if The United States but still).

The family had seemed to have forgotten that Thomas was standing there. Alexander smiled at his boyfriend before patting the spot beside him.

“Sit _avec moi._ ” said Alexander simply

Alexander’s parents smiled at Thomas as he cuddled with his boyfriend’s slight frame. Alexander snuggled into Thomas, burying his head beneath Thomas’s curls. Thomas smiled and kissed the top of Alexander’s forehead lovingly.

“Goodbye sweetheart,” said Martha lovingly “Get better soon.”

“Goodbye son,” said George closing his door.

When they left Alexander looked up at Thomas.

“Finally sometime _avec juste toi et moi._ ” he said softly “How is your case going?”

Thomas smiled at his loving boyfriend before gladly launching into a small rant about his newest case that he had been working on before he had found out. It was a welcome distraction to all that had been going on for the past few weeks.

——————————

“The President has woken up.”

James looked up at who had spoken smile wide on your his face.

“When?”

“Earlier today,” replied the Secret Service agent “He woke up with Mr. Jeffrens in the room thankfully. He was able to call Mr. President's parents to inform them.”

James smiled at his desk.

“Let’s schedule a visit, and announce the news on Twitter.”

——————————

 

 **White House** _@WhiteHouseOfficial_ ∙ 2h

The President has woken up this morning!

2.1m  4.6m 4.9m

——————————

James practically burst into Alexander’s room with no regard for anyone else in the building. He was about to scream happily when he realized something. On the bed, Alexander and Thomas were sleeping together cuddled up in a mess of fabrics and tubes. James smiled happily at his two best friends before snapping a picture.

———————————

 **James Madren** _@JamesMads_ ∙ 12m

#jamette

https://image.aiuhdwqYt67rfKiuy7k<*O&y/view

984k  887k 919k

\-------------------------------------

When Alexander opened his eyes he was met with the sight of Thomas holding him tightly toward his chest. He smiled slightly before looking around the room. It seemed that the only other person in the room besides him and his boyfriend was his best friend and Vice President, James.

He moved slightly to pick up the remote to see what was playing on the TV. He wasn’t surprised when most of the news channels were, in fact, talking about how he had woken up. Not to sound full of himself or anything, but he had definitely expected all this to have circulated by now. He was surprised, however, when he turned to ET and saw the story that they had decided to broadcast.

“ **Vice President James Madren tweeted this picture this morning.** ” said the female host before showing a picture of him and Thomas sleeping on the hospital bed that James must’ve taken when he arrived. “ **It is an adorable picture of our very own president and his boyfriend, a Virginian lawyer with the hashtag ‘Jamette’. This hashtag has since gone viral since it was posted about three hours ago.** ”

Alexander couldn’t help but laugh quietly at the amusement everyone in this country found in his relationship.

Thomas was shaken awake by Alexander’s laughing. He seemed confused for a second until he looked up at the screen before laughing as well.

“I love this country.” he said chuckling “They take amusement out of everything.”

Thomas placed a bunch of chaste kisses on Alex’s collarbones. Alex giggled at Thomas’s actions.

“Hello sweetheart,” he said, “How was your nap?”

“ _Fantastique,_ ” whispered Alexander in response “It seems that James has created a viral hashtag while we slept as well has created a new ‘official’ ship name.”

Their laughs have collectively woken up James by now who was blinking the sleep away from his eyes.

“Hello,” he said, his voice thick with sleep “Now Alexander I would like to ask how the fuck you were able to get shot in the same place as in your duel?”

Alexander laughed awkwardly.

“Sorry?”

“Sorry?!” exclaimed James “I don’t how I did it the first time, but I don’t remember it being this hard! You were injured and trying to find your shooter hasn’t been easy okay!”

“You mean you have suspects?”

James looked at him like he was crazy.

“Of course we have suspects! You’re the fucking president!”


	10. #HAM4DC is now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lin-Manuel Miranda is calling me!”

Lin-Manuel Miranda is calling you…

“Holy fuck!” screamed Alexander his voice vibrating through the oval office. It has only been a week since he had returned into office but the White House is back to normal.

Thomas burst through the doors of his office. He had been really stressed about Alexander’s safety since he had gotten shot. Sometimes, Alexander needed to stop walking or moving to take a break, which he was extremely annoyed at.

“What is it?!” asked Thomas frantically “What’s wrong?!”

Alexander just smiled brightly and showed Thomas his phone.

“Lin-Manuel Miranda is calling me!”

Thomas rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's actions.

“Well answer it!”

Alexander did so excitedly.

“Hello, Mr. Miranda!”

“Hello, Mr. President!”

“Please, call me Alex.”

“Well, I insist that you call me Lin.”

“Well, Lin, what do you need?”

“Well, I was wondering if we could maybe film some Ham4Hams while we were there? You could even be in one if you’d like.”

“Of course you can! And I would love to!” said Alexander excitedly

“Great! See you in ten minutes!”

“Okay! Bye!”

“Bye!”

When the phone clicked to end the call Alexander sighed happily. Suddenly he sat up, not without wincing.

“I have to get ready!”

\----------------------------------------

Alexander fixed the side of his emerald suit, the colour not unlike his suit that he wore to the constitutional convention. He couldn’t help it and he might’ve made Thomas wear a magenta suit (not that he complained, Thomas still very much loves magenta). Thomas snuck up behind him and moved his hair over Alexander's right shoulder.

“You look stunning,” whispered Thomas “Green, for some reason or another, works with both your red hair and your perfect, gorgeous eyes.”

Alexander’s face flushed pink all the way from the base of his neck to the tip of his ears. Thomas thought he looked just so perfectly adorable.

“Well you look not so bad yourself.” said Alexander smiling cheekily “Magenta really has always been ton colour.”

“Are you excited?” asked Thomas, continuing to play with Alex’s hair

“Of course!” said Alex happily “My favourite musical of all time, that just so happens to be about me, gets to play in my own house! And I get to talk to the cast, creator and everyone involved!”

“Sweetheart, you are the president and you live in the White House.”

Alexander glared at him playfully.

“Stop taking away my fun mon chou.”

Thomas raised an eyebrow.

“Your cabbage?”

“Oh shut up!” said Alexander, though the way he said it made it sound like he was saying Shoot op! “It’s a standard endearing French name! If you didn’t know French you would love it!”

“Yes if I didn’t know French.”

Alexander rolled his eyes and leaned back into Thomas’s chest. For a second he closed his eyes taking time for a bit of calm before his exciting, but what will most certainly be tiring, day. His Thomas, because he was his, was just being his perfect self and rubbing circles into Alex’s back.

“Tu est trop bien pour moi,” said Alexander “I will never be good enough for you, but I will try.”

Thomas forced Alexander to look him straight into his eyes.

“Listen to me, you will always be worth more than you know.” he said seriously “You’re the President of The United States but at the same time you’re the first Secretary of The Treasury and so much more. You’re my perfect Alexander, mon cher.”

Alexander smiled slightly.

“Thank you mon chou.” replied Alexander

After sitting there together for a few beats Thomas spoke up.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

\-----------------------------------------

Alexander smiled when Lin entered the White House.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person Alex,” he said charmingly

“Enchanté,” said Alexander charmingly

Thomas rolled his eyes but put his arms around Alex’s waist protectively anyways.

“I have no doubt for Alexander’s loyalty normally but sometimes the way he speaks of you makes me wonder what you’re DMing about on Twitter,” he said lightheartedly

Lin laughed good-naturedly.

“You have nothing to worry about, my wife and I are very happy with our son.”

Alexander rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry mon amour,” said Alexander “My love for you is never in doubt.”

Thomas chuckled lovingly.

\-----------------------------------------

“It is my great pleasure to announce that today with us is the greatest piece of art that I have ever had the pleasure of witnessing,” said Alexander to the crowd “As you know we’ve had a difficult past couple weeks. This is a ray of hope about the beginning of the country to start this new chapter for all of us. It is now that I must welcome the cast, visual and musical ensembles of Hamilton to the stage.”

Alexander took a step back and let Lin take center stage.

He felt tears in his eyes even at the happy song's nostalgic at all the memories, especially when they sang ‘The Schuyler Sisters’ missing Betsey more for the first time in years. He started full on sobbing during the songs in Act Two.

The crowd adored it.

\-------------------------------------------

“Thank you so much for everything these people have done to carry on the legacy of these amazing people.” said Alexander finishing up the concert of sorts “Thank you, everyone, for coming and have a great day!”

Alexander walked over to Lin and the other cast members.

“Let’s go film some Ham4Ham’s shall we?”

\--------------------------------------------------

“-And this is John Trumbull dedicated hall.”

Lin's eyes lit up at this.

“Let’s sing Alexander Hamilton beside our respective paintings,” said Lin

The cast moved excitedly to their paintings. Since Alexander had each John Trumbull painting moved here even the women had their paintings.

“Okay ensemble get in between the paintings while the cast stands in front of them.” said Lin standing in front of Alexander’s painting.

As everyone got into place the camera crew got set up and Alexander stood behind them. It was amazing to hear their beautiful voices, vibrating off of the rounded ceilings.

“-What’s your name man?”

And when Lin responded Alexander said it simultaneously.

“Alexander Hamilton, My name is Alexander Hamilton.”


	11. President Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin Manuel-Miranda @Lin_Manuel ∙ 9m
> 
> Your special #HAM4DC #Ham4Hams are live now!
> 
> 799k 813k 917k

**Lin Manuel-Miranda** _ @Lin_Manuel  _ ∙ 9m

Your special #HAM4DC #Ham4Hams are live now!

799k  813k 917k

\------------------------------------------------

Life after #HAM4DC has been kind to Alexander and Thomas. Alex had been recovering nicely and Thomas’s case had been going well. Aaron however, has still not been released and remains a suspect in the case. The revolutionary set was slightly stressed over all that had been happening. With their ex-best friend, who didn’t even know them now, got shot and their new friend? Enemy? Acquaintance? Acquaintance. Their new acquaintance Aaron Burr who had shot their ex-best friend in their previous lives was now a suspect for who had shot their ex-best friend in this life. Needless to say their lives were currently a mess. So to relieve some stress they decided to go on a date to the movies. The problem now was to choose the movie that they would watch.

“Let’s watch the new Avengers movie!” said John excitedly

“No let us watch It!” protested Lafayette “Pennywise  _ est effrayante! _ ”

“But why don’t we watch that new romcom!” exclaimed Hercules “Ryan Gosling is a fucking babe.”

“Deadpool than.” compromised John “Superhero’s for me, gore for Laf and Ryan Gosling for Herc.”

Herc pouted and was about to complain that Ryan Gosling’s face was fucking murdered in that movie but he would take what he got.

“I’m driving!” yelled Lafayette running out the door

“Shotgun!” yelled John

Herc rolled his eyes and laughed before following his boyfriends into their shared small blue car.

\--------------------------

After the movie, the boys were relaxed, chill and for a second they forgot about all that was going on in their crazy and definitely messed up lives. That was until they saw what was on the TV in the lobby of the movie theatre.

**PRESIDENT HAMILTON? - RUMOURS AT THE WHITE HOUSE**

“What the fuck is going on…” whispered Hercules

"-Tumblr users have created theories that are more than a hundred pages long about this.” said the female host

“A hundred pages Mandy?”

“A hundred pages Robert,” continued Mandy “They’ve gathered evidence spanning from the beginning have Hamette’s presidency to where it seemed to all come together; the recent performance of Hamilton at the White House. Fans have found it odd that our President has such a strong resemblance to our first Secretary of the Treasury but have often dismissed it. But now the evidence has been piling up.”

Robert nodded thoughtfully.

“Now, do you have some of the evidence that these users have pulled up?”

Mandy nodded while pulling out some papers.

“The most popular, and what I think are the most convincing are that while Hamilton was playing at the White House the President can be seen crying throughout the whole show even during the first Act, which as you now is a lot happier than the second.” said Mandy “The second piece of evidence is in the John Trumbull Ham4Ham where the cast standing in front of their respective character while singing the opening song ‘Alexander Hamilton’. If you listen closely when Leslie Odom Jr., who plays Aaron Burr by the way, ask Lin-Manuel Miranda who he was you can hear our President in the background responding with Lin-Manuel simultaneously by saying, Alexander Hamilton.”

“As you know reincarnation is a scientifically proven phenomenon,” said Robert “So as far as we know he could be. All it would take was a simple brain scan and we would know. As the White House remains silent during these rumours, we must speculate. Now we ask you, do you think that our President is the first Secretary of the Treasury, Alexander Hamilton?” 

The revolutionary set stormed out of the movie theatre wit the intent on finding more about these rumours when they got home.

\---------------------------------------------

“-Now we ask you, do you think that our President is the first Secretary of the Treasury, Alexander Hamilton?” 

“Do you think he remembers?” asked Eliza “Do you Angie?”

Angelica looked away from the screen and toward her sister. Eliza was looking at her, her same dark brown eyes pleading with her for an answer. Angelica and Eliza have remembered since they went on a school trip the Schuyler’s Albany home in their middle school years. They had never confided in Peggy though as she didn’t seem to remember and they didn’t want to burden her with their problems. Eliza has been looking for her husband ever since she could remember, but Angelica had always thought that it was false hope. That was until Alexander Hamette had become a senator so young making headlines. The first time they had ever saw him on the news Eliza had known it was him, with the same hair and mysterious purple eyes that he had in their previous lives. She had lost all hope in him remembering though as the Alexander she knew would flaunt his previous life to no end. She accepted the fact that he was a taken man but would do anything just to be friends once again. Now though, this was a new development.

“I don’t know Eliza,” began Angelica carefully “I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

Eliza’s face hardened.

“I will wait until the end of the world for him.”

\--------------------------------------------

**CNN** _ @cnn  _ ∙ 9m

The White House remains silent on the  #PresidentHamilton rumors.

799k  813k 917k

\-------------------------------------------

That morning Alex was shaken awake by Thomas.

“Good morning Thomas,” said Alexander sleepily “What time is it?”

“Alex, I really don’t want to rush you,” said Thomas “But we have a major problem on our hands.”

Alex shot up quickly automatically assuming the worst.

“What happened? Is there a war?”

“No!” said Thomas quickly “Nothing like that at all!”

“Then what is this big problem,” asked Alex “Did we run out of coffee? Because I swear to God if we ran out of-”

“The internet thinks you’re Alexander Hamilton!”

Silence. Alex did nothing as he sat there as if to assess the situation.

“Well,” he began “I have an idea.”

\-------------------------------------------

Thomas was completely confused when Alexander said he had an idea and then proceeded to call someone on the phone. When whoever it was that he called answered he left the room for about five minutes only coming back when his phone call was finished.

“Thomas let's get dressed we have guests coming over.”

Thomas couldn’t believe what was going on right now but started to put on his navy two-piece suit anyway.

\--------------------------------------------

“Lin! Welcome back!” said Alexander excitedly “I just need to take a picture with you and then you are welcome to stay for some food, unless you have to leave of course!”

“I’d be happy to stay for some food!” said Lin excitedly “I’m lucky that my flight is tomorrow otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to come. I must ask though, what are we doing?”

\--------------------------------------------

**Alexander Hamette** _ @adotham  _ ∙ 32m

Three Hamilton’s in one picture.

Image:  https://image.view.aiub9I*Ghius00w.com

(yes this is your confirmation for the  #PresidentHamilton  rumors)

5.1m  4.5m 5.3m


	12. best of wives and best of women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will go to him, no matter how far.”

“You broke the fucking internet.” said Peggy groaning “This is the most annoying thing and it’s so hard to be your Press Secretary.”

Alexander smiled charmingly.

“It’s all part of the package Maggie,” he said, “It’s my charm.”

Peggy rolled her eyes.

“Now you’ve got yourself some new problems Twitter is blowing up.”

“Well what’s the biggest problem?” asked Alex sitting up 

“Well, they’re wondering if Hamilton would be staying on the ten.”

“There is no fucking way I am coming off that bill.” said Alexander defiantly “Even if I had to I wouldn’t.”

“What do you mean ‘Even if you had to?’?” asked Peggy

“Well,” said Alexander eyes sparkling “In the law, it states that no living man can be on our currency. Technically, Alexander Hamilton is laying under a tombstone in Trinity Church even if his consciousness is right in my head. Even if we ignored that if we said that their consciousness was them we couldn’t have anyone on the bill because we could never be sure that the people on the bills aren’t alive right now. Also, I don’t care. I made this fucking bank and I’m staying on that bill.”

It was situations like these where Peggy could see the childlike wonder and genius behind Alex’s eyes. Of course, though, his child-like nature would always come back at the last second to remind her that ‘Oh yeah, this was her friend’.

“Well, the other problem is that people are wondering if you’re telling the truth.

“Well, to the doctor we go!”

\-----------------------------------------------

“Eliza are you sure that you’re going to do this?” asked Angelica “Flying to DC is a bit much, no?”

Eliza normally kind eyes were steely.

“I will go to him, no matter how far.”

Angelica’s eyes softened at her sister.

“Then I’m coming with you.” said Angelica “Besides, we can go visit Peggy.”

“Of course we’re going to visit Peggy.” said Eliza smiling cunningly “She works for the man.”

\-----------------------------------------------

“What is your relation to the President.” asked the interrogator harshly

“I told you before,” said Aaron “I have never met him before in my life.”

The lie detector lit up.

“Liar.”

Aaron closed his eyes before it all came spilling out.

It was him telling this investigator everything that he had never told anyone but the revolutionary set.

When he finished he let out a breath and the lie detector dinged signalling that he was telling the truth.

The investigator's jaw dropped.   

\--------------------------------------------------

“Thank you, Mr. President,” said his doctor “This confirms everything. Have a nice day.”

Alexander nodded his head and smiled at the doctor before going back out to his office. When he sat down in his chair he opened up his laptop to start on some work. When Peggy burst into his office.

“My sisters are here!” she said excitedly “Come and say hi!”

Alexander smiled happily and nodded while following Peggy to a lobby of sorts. He smiled almost bittersweetly when he saw his Betsey. Even if she wasn’t his anymore (of course he was happy with Thomas but there were people in his life that would always hold a piece of his heart) and he wasn’t hers.

“Mr. President,” said Eliza bowing her head “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Alex couldn’t help but smile a bit brighter when he looked at her. He felt his ears turn red at the tips.

“Mr. President.” said who he could only assume to be Angelica said bowing her head.

“Welcome ladies,” said Alex “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

He shook Angelica’s hands first and felt the same sense of her analyzing his very soul. For one second they looked into each other’s eyes and he felt her sky blue eyes on his. When he shook Eliza’s hand however he was taken back to the Winter’s Ball where he first met her and he wanted nothing more than to be in that moment again and relive that life to stop himself from causing her any pain. Alas, that wasn’t possible and he shook her hand and then stepped back.

“Ladies take a seat here in the lobby,” he said, “I’ll get you some tea and  _ les biscuits _ .”

He left. When he was out of their sights he certainly went to the kitchens to let the cooks now to accommodate his guests. More importantly, though, he burst into Thomas’s office to spill his problems as fast as he could to his lover.

“Thomas!” Alex said quickly “Angelica and Eliza are here and I don’t know what to do! You know I love you right? I love you but I can’t but still have this piece of my heart for Eliza, and-and  _ et, et je suis juste très confus! _ ”

He trailed off into French at the end, his confusion and all his emotions really overtaking him at that moment.

Thomas didn’t really know what to do to reassure his distressed boyfriend. So he hugged him and rubbed circles on his back calming him down.

“Alexander,” he began “I have no doubt for your loyalty and I understand that a piece of your heart will always be with your wife. I really want you to be able to reconnect with her, close up some old wounds completely and maybe even become friends with her.”

“ _ Ca c’est le probleme, _ ” whispered Alex “She doesn't remember.”

Thomas nodded, understanding.

“Well, at least become friends with your Press Secretary’s sister then.”

“Okay,” replied Alex “I will.”

\------------------------------------------------------

When the sisters saw Alex leave Peggy stood up.

“I’ll make sure that the cooks make gluten free biscuits for you Eliza,” said Peggy smiling

Eliza nodded in thanks as they watched her back leave.

“It really is him.” said Eliza “That was my Alexander, but he’s not mine anymore.”

Angelica rubbed Eliza’s back comfortingly.

“He might not be your Hamilton anymore but at least you can be friends and have him in your life again.” she said “He remembers, that's for sure. We could tell him.”

“I don’t want to put him in that position,” said Eliza “I really don’t want him to have to feel like he needs to choose between the happiness that he has now and what he had before. I would never, ever, take his happiness away from him.”

Angelica smiled bittersweetly. Her sister really was the best of wives and women.

“Well, at least you can become the friend of the President.”

“At least we can be the friends of the President.” 


	13. the visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, Aaron it’s been what? 200 years?”

**Huffington Post** _ @HuffPost  _ ∙ 29m

The reincarnation of Aaron Burr is one of the people to have shot President Hamette, who was recently revealed to be the reincarnation of Alexander Hamilton.

987.7k  908.8k 1.3m

\-----------------------------------

“Alex, Thomas,” said Peggy slowly “I need you to stay calm.”

Alexander looked up from fruity pebbles. Yes, he ate fruity pebbles American cereal was damn good.

“What is it Peggy?” asked Thomas, worried.

He was silently stressed ever since Alex got shot.

“Aaron Burr is one of the suspects of the people who shot you.”

Alex froze. In the back corner of his eyesight, he could see Thomas getting mad but he was caught all up in his head. Aaron?

“I have to go see him.”

Peggy and Thomas stared at him like he had lost his mind. Mind you, he probably was but that's beside the point.

“Alex he is one one of the suspects for your shooter,” said Thomas “He could be out of his mind for revenge or some shit.”

Alexander shook his head.

“You weren’t there,” he whispered “You didn’t see him. I need to go visit him.”

Peggy wasn’t sure but she trusted Alex. So, she dialled the Secret Service.

\------------------------------------------

When a guard knocked on the cell door Aaron looked up.

“The President is here to see you.”

Before Aaron could respond the guards forcibly pushed him out the door toward one of those visitor booths that you would see in any late night drama. There, in all his 5’5 glory stood Alexander. Aaron was still baffled by the fact that Alexander looked almost exactly the same as he had in their first lives. The only major differences were that he was, in fact, two inches shorter, had no bags under his eyes, overall, just looked a lot happier and finally the fact that Thomas himself had his arms wrapped around Alex’s waist. The guards handcuffed him down and that was Alexander spoke.

“Well, if it isn’t Aaron Burr, Sir.”

Thomas rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a dork ‘Lex,” said Thomas lovingly

Aaron felt awkward as if he was intruding on a personal moment. Alexander and Thomas sat down comfortably before Alex finally addressed Aaron.

“Well, Aaron it’s been what? 200 years?” he said pleasantly 

“Yes, about that time.” he said awkwardly “How have you been?”

“Great actually, but let’s get straight to the point. Why were you at Pride?”

“Well, honestly, I wanted to come to see you and apologize.”

Alexander lit up.

“Well that’s much better than I expected,” he said, “If you must know I forgave you the moment you tried to come over to me.”

Aaron couldn’t believe it. It felt like three thousand pounds had been lifted off of his shoulders.

“Thank you,” he whispered, “Thank you so much.”

“Why was it then that you decided to seek him out?” asked Thomas defensive of his boyfriend “Why not earlier?”

“I met Laurens, Lafayette and Mulligan,” he replied

Alex lit up.

“They’re back?!”

“Wait Lafayette is here?” he asked puzzled “And are those some friends from the war or something?”

Alexander nodded excitedly.

“Hercules was one my best war buddies and Laurens was my best friend who had, frankly been so gay now thinking about it is downright hilarious,” explained Alexander 

Aaron smiled remembering the better times in the war. When they weren’t fighting for their freedom they were sitting around the campfire laughing and singing together. Aaron had always noticed how close Alexander and Laurens were.

“They’re back, then,” said Thomas “We should go find them.”

Alexander nodded agreeing with his boyfriend. After, Alexander looked Aaron in the eye.

“I need you to be honest,” he said, “Did you shoot me at Pride?”

Aaron took a deep breath.

\---------------------------------------------

**AARON BURR’S REINCARNATION RELEASED FROM JAIL, PRESIDENT’S REAL SHOOTER FOUND**

“Guy’s Aaron was freed!” said John

His boyfriends came running over to the living room as John turned up the volume.

**“-Vice President Aaron Burr was best known for shooting Alexander Hamilton at Weehawken in 1804.” said the female news anchor “If you have been living under a rock, our very own President had revealed himself to be the reincarnation of Alexander Hamilton when he was shot six men were taken into custody with our shooter and the reincarnation of Aaron Burr being two of them. The reincarnation of Aaron Burr is a local lawyer and had been seeking the President out when he was shot. The real shooter was found to be a Mister James Richard who has been revealed as the reincarnation of James Reynolds the man who had been married to Maria Reynolds during the Reynolds affair. Back to you Chris.”**

“Son of a bitch,” muttered John “How fucking dare he!”

“After all, he did in the first life!” screamed Herc 

“ _ Je vais vous tuer! _ ” screamed Lafayette “I’ll kill you, Reynolds!”

The revolutionary set was pissed, to say the least.

\-------------------------------------

As Alexander lay down to fall asleep that night he snuggled closer to Thomas.

“I love you, you know that?” he whispered, “I love you more than anyone else in this life.”

Thomas pressed a kiss to Alexander’s temple.

“I know,” he said, “And I respect you for always putting your heart in your relationship.”

“Thank you for understanding Thomas,” he said

It didn’t take that long for Alexander to fall asleep completely, his breathing taking on a normal pattern. Thomas smiled, wrapping his arms around Alex tightly before falling asleep as well.

\---------------------------------------

Aaron lay down in his own bed for the first time in over a month. He was so happy that this whole mess was finally over but he knew that he was the start of a whole new chapter in his life. He had been hiding away from his identity as Burr more than ever since that musical came out. He knew that he would definitely be annoyed by some people for an interview about his previous life but that was okay. It was all worth it to hear that he had been forgiven by Alexander for shooting him How he had forgiven him he had no idea, he had literally killed him. If Alex had it in him to forgive him Aaron could deal with some cameras. It was with that thought that he finally fell asleep.


	14. can we get back to politics? please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And the winner of the 2020 Election is…"

**THE POLLS OF YOUR 2020 ELECTION**

By Veronica Sawyer

\----------------------------------

Alexander had never been more stressed then he had ever been during his presidency. It was hard enough trying to make sure that he would stay in the race but making sure that James would beat Trump was another can of worms. He was locked up in what would hopefully still be in his office in a couple months. Thomas was doing his best to keep him calm, but as he was his running mate, for the time being, he didn’t have much free time anyway. Thankfully it was Peggy who arrived to lift a major burden off his shoulders.

“James and Trump were both beaten by Lillia Flowers in the first round.”

Alexander could almost laugh. Thank God. Now James could come and be his running mate and Thomas could now relax and get back to work.

“That’s fantastic!” he said, “How are we doing?”

“Great actually,” said James joining them “I just heard the good news and the polls say that you are crushing everyone else. Some say that they’re sympathy votes but I think that they just like you, you did so much in just one term.”

“Oh James,” said Alexander jokingly “You’re making me blush.”

James rolled his eyes. It just so happens that Thomas was just coming over now with the intention of spreading the good news when he heard that comment.

“James,” he said dramatically “Making  _ Alexandre  _ blush is my job. Here I was thinking that we were friends.”

As Thomas said this he made his way over to Alex and put his hand around his waist as he placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

“Get a room will you!” yelled Peggy jokingly “My eyes!”

Alex laughed, welcoming a slight distraction from everything that was going on right now. They chatted for a little bit about topics that were neither here nor there before Alex decided that he had to continue working.

\----------------------------------------

Philip fixed up his room, at least the part that the camera would see. He turned on his fairy lights and fixed his cerulean bed sheets before running out of his room to tell this roommate that he was about to start recording. 

“Hey Taylor?” he said 

“Yeah Pip?” she asked turning around from the stove “What’s up?”

“I’m going to start recording a video okay?”

“Okay I’ll be quiet!” she said happily

He nodded at her thankfully before retreating to his room.

When he was inside his room he finished up his lighting, turning on his ring light. Aft6er a couple last minute checks he turned on his camera.

“Hey, all! It’s Pip back with a new video for you!” said Phillipe to his camera, smiling brightly and making big hand gestures as he talked “As you know it’s that time again! The American election! So before we start this video I’d like to announce my full support of my past dad? My past life dad? Anyway, as you guys know in my past life I was Philip Hamilton the son of the First Secretary-Treasurer Alexander Hamilton and since the President has recently revealed himself to be my pasts self’s dad I’d like to say that I fully support him. That’s not just because he used to be my dad but also because of all that he has done for the wonderful country that many of you guys live in and what more he has to give! So please! Use your vote to vote for him and maybe all ten million of you could get his attention? Cause I kinda wanna really see him again, you know? Anyway on with the video!”

\--------------------------------------------

**CANADIAN YOUTUBE STAR PHILLIPE HAMPTON ANNOUNCES FULL SUPPORT WITH ALEXANDER HAMETTE, HIS PAST SELF’S FATHER**

Young YouTube sensation Phillipe Hampton announces his full support with Alexander Hamette. According to his video’s he is the reincarnation of Philip Hamilton the eldest son of Alexander Hamilton who died in a duel in 1801 against George Eacker protecting his father’s honour.

[READ MORE]

\-----------------------------------------------

Alex and the rest of his cabinet waited for the final polls of the second to last round.

**“The Democratic nominee is… Lauren Layton,” said the announcer “The nominee for the Republican Party is Andrew Gordake and finally Alexander Hamette is only independent left in the race.”**

The only thing you could hear in the White House was the cheers of all the employees. It was the last stretch of this race and hopefully, with everything that has happened in the past year they would win.   

\-----------------------------

In celebration of Alexander’s victory as the last Independent standing, Thomas decided to take Alex on a date. Of course with all the security measures necessary. Thomas decided to take Alex to the new top of the line French restaurant that had opened up earlier that month.

“Alex,” said Thomas “Get ready, we’re going on a date.”

“Now?” said Alex excitedly 

Thomas nodded enthusiastically.

Alex practically squealed before hugging Thomas tightly.

“I’m going to go get ready,” he said letting Thomas go and running to his room.

\----------------------

Alexander opened his closet giddily. What colour should he wear today? He ripped through his closet looking for the perfect suit. It was a two-piece suit that was a deep ocean blue colour with dark midnight buttons. He put it on with a white button up shirt under it and put a nice violet pocket square that matched the bowtie he was wearing. Perfect.

\-----------------------

Thomas, on the other hand, had been ready for this date and had picked his outfit out beforehand. He had chosen a nice deep purple suit with a white button up and a floral bow tie. As he finished up he went to go meet Alex in the lobby. 

As he entered he caught his first sight of Alexander. He was breathtaking. His suit was hugging every curve of his body perfectly and his bow tie and pocket square made it look like his eyes were glowing.

“Hi  _ Thomas _ ,” said Alexander coating his voice in his deep French accent “Shall we?”

Thomas was thankful for his dark skin tone that was hopefully masking his blush. He nodded while putting his arm through Alexander’s.

“We shall.”

\---------------------------------------------

“What are you going to get Thomas?” asked Alexander “I’m thinking that I’ll get the  _ Gougère. _ ”

“I’m going to get the lobster mac and cheese,” he said

Alexander groaned jokingly.

“You have  _ une problème monsieur. _ ”

Thomas relished in Alexander’s laughter. It sounded like bells on a crisp winter morning. Gorgeous.

\-------------------------------

The whole the White House was sitting on the edge of their seats.

**“And the winner of the 2020 Election is… Alexander Hamette!”**

The White House was a mess with cheering and yelling, Alexander was crying tears of joy. All in all, it was just like the first time he got elected except this time he wasn’t in his parents’ basement.


	15. la famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hold on,” said Thomas taking the mic from Alexander “I have one more announcement.”

**Donald J Trump** _ @realDonaldTrump  _ ∙ 12m

I should have won! This game is rigged! SAD!

435.8k  523.44k 554.64k

\--------------------------------------

“So who are you inviting to your inauguration?” asked Thomas 

“Well, I want to hunt down John. Herc and Laf,” he said, “I’ve known them for forever and it would mean the actual world to me for them to be there.”

Before he could continue Peggy burst into the room.

“Alex!”

“Peggy what the fuck we could’ve been naked!” screamed Alex

“Alex this is important!” she screamed, “Read this.”

Alex and Thomas looked at her quizzically, before looking down at the article on the phone. Thomas tried to see what he was reading but he couldn’t see the screen from his angle.

Alexander’s eyes widened.

“Holy shit!” he screamed happily “Oh my God!”

“What?” asked Thomas “What is it?”

“Philip!”

Thomas’s eyes widened as he looked at his joyful boyfriend, who by now had tears falling from his eyes.

“He needs to be here for my inauguration.”

Thomas hugged his boyfriend tightly.

\-------------------------------------------- 

**Alexander Hamette** _ @adotham  _ ∙ 45m

Hey @PipHam how would you feel about flying down to DC for the inauguration? All things would be paid for ;)

5.1m  5.1m 5.2m

\-------------------------------------------

“Guess what?” said Peggy as she walked over to his sisters “Philip Hamilton is back.”

Eliza froze.

Peggy looked at her concerned.

“Eliza? Are you okay?”

That was when it all came out. Eliza explained everything to Peggy, saying she was sorry not for telling her and why.

When she finished Peggy just came running up to her and embraced her in a hug.

\------------------------------

“Holy crap!” screamed Pip “Oh my God!”

Taylor came storming into his room, blonde hair streaming behind her.

“What?” she said, “What is it?”

“I’m going to the White House!”

\------------------------------------------

**Pip Hampton** _ @PipHam  _ ∙ 30m

I would love to see you again! It’s been what? 200 years?

3.4m  5.3m 5.3m

\--------------------------------------------

Pip held his camera in front of him, vlogging as he walked to his airport gate.

“Guys I actually can’t believe I’m going to the White House as a guest of the President for his inauguration! Like what?!” he said sitting down at his gate “It’ll be nice to finally see him again though, we got the same eyes though so I’m sure he’ll be able to recognize me, even if I do look a bit different this time around. I’m just so excited to see my dad again.”

He turned off the camera as he got ready to board the airplane.

\-----------------------------------------------

Thomas was stressed. He had taken months to find the perfect the perfect ring for his Alexander. In the end, he had chosen a simple golden band with a beautiful purple amethyst that was the exact same colour as the eyes of his love. He was planning to propose to him right as he was being sworn in for his second and final time. He organized it with all and all he had to do now was actually propose to him.

\-----------------------------------------------

Pip pulled up his vlogging camera as he finally landed in Washington DC.

“Guys we’re here!” he said, “I am so excited I am being picked up by this fancy government car to take me to see my dad!”

Pip smiled as he picked up his suitcase from the roundabout. It was nice, he decided. He walked over to the exit where the black car was waiting for him, smiling at the driver as he got in. He was practically jumping in his seat, ready to go visit his father.

“Hey, is it okay if I film in here?” he asked hesitantly 

The driver nodded curtly before returning his eyes towards the road.

Pip smiled as he pulled up his camera.

“Okay, so I’m in this nice government car finally on my way to the White House!” he said excitedly “We’re about ten minutes away and I am super nervous. What if he’s different? What if he hates me? I feel like I’m going to meet my girlfriend's parents except he’s my dad.”

\----------------------------------------

Alexander smiled as he waited for his son to arrive. He decided to be more casual, so instead of a suit, he was wearing some black skinny jeans and a plain ruby red button up. That was when he saw the black car pull up. He would’ve run down to go say hi to his son, probably crying, but security and his still healing ribs would’ve killed him. When Pip opened the door Alex felt like he was going to cry. Pip couldn’t have been older than 22. He was tanned with dirty blonde hair, but he undoubtedly had the exact same eyes as Alex did.

Pip turned off his camera to go run up to greet his father. As he ran he could feel tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

“Pa,” whispered Pip “I missed you so much.”

Alexander said nothing as he held his son closer to himself as if he was trying to get them to merge into one.

“I am so sorry,” said Alexander “ _ Je suis tellement désolé,  _ your death, it was my fault.”

“Pa, it wasn’t your fault,” whispered Pip “It was my own stupid, stupid fault and I am so, so sorry.”

Both men could feel the tears rolling down each of their cheeks.

\---------------------------------------

“This place is insane!” said Pip after Thomas and Alex had finished giving him the tour of the White House “You live here?”

“That is one of the perks of being the president,” said Alexander “But Pip, please tell me about yourself.”

Pip nodded and then proceeded to pat the place next to him on the couch.

“Sit with me.”

Alex and Thomas obliged, Alex, sitting right beside his son and Thomas sitting beside Alex.

“So I was born on March fifth, 1992 in Toronto, Canada,” he began “I was raised well, my mom and dad love me and I went to the University of Toronto for English because I wanted to write and create. I started making some YouTube videos in my free time for a little extra income but then it blew up and now I have over ten million subscribers.”

Alexander smiled, happy that he had such a great life this time around.

That was when Eliza came running through the doors.

“Phillip?” she asked

Alexander’s eyes widened surprised.  _ She must remember then _ he reasoned mentally.

“Ma?” asked Phillip

Eliza nodded before they embraced tightly. When they released Alexander spoke once more.

“Betsey?”

Eliza nodded before the family embraced. The three Hamiltons reunited once more.

\---------------------------------------

“-Thank you all and I am super  _ excité _ for this second term.”

“Hold on,” said Thomas taking the mic from Alexander “I have one more announcement.”

Alexander looked at him quizzically.

Thomas got down on one knee.

“ _ Alexandre, _ ” said Thomas “You have been the light of my lives, though in the first not in the exact same way as you are now. Your light, hopefulness and intellect are unmatched by anyone on this earth and beyond. I have never met anyone that comes even close to what you are in any life except for you after all. You have made me endlessly happy, sad frustrated and absolutely joyful. You and you’re big beautiful brain has been the only thing that could match me, whether it was in a battle of the wits or a battle to who would pay for our dinner. You’re my Ying to my yang, my soulmate and my other half. So, if you please, make me the happiest person, and living thing in this universe and beyond. Will you marry me?”

ALexander was frozen in happiness, tears of joy streaming down his face. So happy that only his native language came to him.

“ _ Oui! Oui! Et oui des millions temps encore! _ ”


	16. plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What colour should be our main colour?" asked Thomas, "I think we should go with a nice purple to go with your eyes. Anything else won't match with you."

**Alexander Hamette**   _@adotham_ ∙ 23m

I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with this man. We are so cliché. I can't believe we did the whole enemy to lovers thing.

 799k  813k 917k

\------------------------------------

When Thomas got down on knee Alexander couldn't think. He could only listen as his love spewed only words of praise and he rather liked being proposed to rather than proposing himself. There wasn't a question in his mind when he answered with a resounding yes in his native language. He seemed to have forgotten how hard it was to plan a wedding.

"What colour should be our main colour?" asked Thomas, "I think we should go with a nice purple to go with your eyes. Anything else won't match with you."

Alexander laughed airily.

"Purple is perfect," said Alexander admiring his ring "I love the colour."

Alexander smiled as he watched the light reflect off the gem on his finger. The ring was perfect.

"What kind of cake should we have?" asked Peggy

At the word of cake, Alexander was thrown back into one of his childhood memories before his parents died.

\-----------------------------

_"Bonne fête à toi," sung the Hamette's "Bonne fête à toi, Bonne fête Alexandre, Bonne fête à toi!"_

_A five-year-old Alexander smiled revealing a missing tooth. He leaned forward and blew out his candles happily. His family members cheered before his aunt started cooking his favourite cake, a fraisier._

\-------------------------------

"Can we please have  _un fraisier_?" asked Alexander hesitantly "Please?"

Thomas looked at him before he visibly melted in a puddle (he would deny later when asked) when Alexander looks at him that way there was no way that he could deny him anything even if he wanted to.

"Of course," said Thomas "Anything."

Peggy smiled at the couple. They were honestly the epitome of the perfect couple, going from enemies to lovers who already knew their lover's worst. It was the perfect way to create a stable relationship in her opinion. She could see Alexander visibly light up and it was so pure and adorable.

\--------------------------------------

 **Emma Ruse**   _@emmieruse_ ∙ 3m (replying to @adotham)

Hold on, enemy to lovers? Was @TJenkson someone he knew in his past life?

 455k  678k  737k

\-----------------------------------

**Top Trending Articles**

The 2020 Presidential Wedding

THE American Wedding List

The Presidential Wedding - What will they wear?

\-----------------------------------

When John saw Thomas get on one knee he was so happy for his friend. Now though, Hercules was dead set on designing Alex's suit.

"I could do the nicest suit though! There is no one that could do a better job than me!" complained Herc

"Herc we understand," said John "We really do. But on earth are you going to get his attention?"

That's when Lafayette piped up.

"Well, I mean we could walk up to the White House?" said Lafayette

John looked at him like he thought that he was crazy, which to be fair he did.

"Lafayette," he said calmly "For one, it is literally the White House and secondly they've probably upped the security majorly since Alexander was shot." John will admit, he flinched slightly at the end.

"But what if I said that I knew someone on the inside?"

\----------------------------

"So where exactly is this other John?" asked Hercules "And how do you know him?"

"He said he'd be here in two minutes," said Lafayette "And John used to be friends until he was hanged because he was a traitor to our cause."

John froze.

"So we're meeting an imposter John, who was a traitor and we're supposed to trust him?" asked John incredulously "Are you kidding me?!"

"I see you didn't inform them who I was Gil." said a newcomer with a crisp British accent "And I'm supposed to be doing you a favour?"

"Jon!" exclaimed Laf happily "I haven't seen you in forever!"

The British John laughed airily.

"Indeed it has Gil," he said, "So do you think you could introduce me to your friends?"

"Yes! Yes Of course!" he said, "This is John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan, they were my fellow revolutionaries and my boyfriends this time around."

"A pleasure to meet both of you," said the British John "My name is Jon Anderson, spelt without the 'H', formally John André I am currently working at the White House as the head chef. You can call me Jonathan though."

"So Jonathan," said John "You're our ticket in?"

Jon smiled.

\------------------------------------

Of course, while all this was going on Alexander just really wanted his best war buddies at his wedding. Naturally, he called Aaron over. The Secret Service was still a little nervous about their President's previous killer coming over for some tea but there wasn't much they could do. So they reluctantly let Aaron into the oval office.

"So where are they?" asked Alexander as he nibbled on a biscuit "I'd actually really like Herc to design my suit."

"Well they share an apartment on the fourteenth street," said Aaron "I don't think that they get out that often, except when they go on dates and go to work."

"Well that's fantastic!" said Alexander "Let's go pay them a visit!"

\--------------------------

"And this is the oval office," said Jon "Alexander should be in there I don't think that he was scheduled to go anywhere so..."

Jon finished by knocking on the door, and that was when James Madison decided to walk by.

"Oh, Jon," he said surprised, not noticing the revolutionary set "Alexander just left to go find some old friends of his."

John cleared his throat.

When James looked up he was surprised.

"It seems like his friends are here, would you like some tea and cookies?"

\--------------------------

 **Zach Sacron**   _@SacronZ_ ∙ 1h (replying to @adotham & @emmieruse)

Is @TJenkson Thomas Jefferson? Think about it, who is Alexander Hamilton's biggest political enemy?

 2.98m  3.33m  3.65m

\---------------------------

"Dammit they found out!" exclaimed Thomas "You know what? Fuck it."

Thomas quickly called one of his friends.

\---------------------------

 **Thomas**   **Jenkson**   _@TJenkson_ ∙ 1h

Three Jefferson's in one picture.

Image: https://image/v=oihfo?29j

(yes I am copying @adotham)

 3.1m 2.2m 3.4m

\----------------------------

As Alexander knocked on his friend's door he was fully aware that people were staring and taking pictures. When they didn't answer Alexander sighed. As he waited, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He couldn't help but groan when he read the text from James.

**Jemmy (3:32 pm)**

**your old war buddies are here. oh and Thomas was forced to reveal himself to the media, he copied you by the way.**


	17. may you always be satisfied

John stood awkwardly beside James Madison as he waited for Alexander to arrive. James had invited them into a sitting room with cookies and some coffee while they waited. The thing that made it awkward though, was that John felt weird that he would be seeing Alexander again for the first time in centuries, and the last time they saw each other they were on very, very, different circumstances. It wasn’t like he was going to cheat on his boyfriends and Alexander wouldn’t cheat on his new fiance but he had no doubt that there could be some feeling left over. As he reached for another cookie John heard a smooth, silvery accented voice speaking excitedly, just outside the door.  
“-like me? I haven’t seen them in more than two lifetimes, and I wonder if they hate me. Will they hate me? I mean I was a horrible person.”  
That was when the voice was interrupted by another. This voice was deeper and had a clear southern accent to it.  
“Relax Alexander.”  
John braced himself as the door creaked open. When Alexander arrived in the room John couldn’t help but breathe in sharply. The television cameras, in John’s opinion, didn’t do Alexander justice. He was just as, if not more, gorgeous than he was the first time. He had the exact same button nose, visibly silky auburn hair, adorable freckles, pouty mouth, slight frame and big, wide, intelligent and uniquely vibrant purple eyes.   
“Mon petit lion!” screamed Lafayette excitedly “C’est toi!”  
“Lafayette!” replied Alexander excitedly “Tu m'as manqué!”  
They embraced quickly and tightly, whispering in French rapidly, of course, not that John of Hercules understood French. When they released each other Alexander seemed to see Hercules, as he ran towards the man and embraced him tightly.  
“Herc!” he exclaimed happily “I haven’t seen you in forever! I never did really talk to you after Yorktown.”  
“I’ve been okay,” said Herc “I did keep up with you though.”  
Alexander flushed before turning toward John. He froze slightly and then smiled softly.   
“Hello Dear Laurens,” said Alexander quietly “It’s been quite some time hasn’t it.”  
John smiled before running toward Alexander embracing him.  
“I’m so, so sorry,” whispered John “I shouldn't have gone to South Carolina.”  
“It’s fine,” whispered Alexander in reply “You had to.”  
When they released Alexander walked back toward the one and only Thomas Jefferson.  
“So when did you guys meet?” asked Alexander curiously “I don’t remember ever introducing you guys last time.”  
“Well,” said Herc “I met Lafayette in college when I was studying fashion and design and I needed a model for some suits that I was designing. I put an ad up on Craigslist and we just clicked.”   
Lafayette smiled.  
“Herc and I started dating in our senior year and then we met John in his natural habitat.” he said smiling “We met him at a gay bar and then we went on a couple dates before asking him to join us a couple weeks later.”  
Alexander smiled happily.  
“Well that’s fantastic!” he said happily “I’m so happy for you guys!”  
John smiled genuinely.  
“We actually went to go see Hamilton a couple months ago and that’s when we had our revelation.” said John “Other than the whole headache thing we thought that it was amazing.”  
Alexander nodded excitedly while Thomas groaned.  
“The play itself is fantastic I’ll admit that,” said Thomas “The people involved are great too, but I swear to God this man references it too much for it to be healthy.”  
Alexander flushed.  
“I really like it okay!” he said, “It’s fantastic!”  
John smiled at then.  
“So how did you two meet?” asked Lafayette “Anything interesting? Steamy?”  
“We were in the same law class,” said Thomas “The teacher had paired us together for a law project and this man wouldn’t shut up. I had remembered by then and just said I know Hamilton I was there. We were arguing about that. Then, he looked at me like I was the only person in the world and he said JEFFERSON?!? And then we kissed each other after arguing. There was so much unresolved sexual tension after our past life. We started dating and then it went from there.”  
John couldn’t lie and say that he didn’t think that Thomas was good for Alexander. On the contrary actually. Thomas and Alexander were opposites in opinion and tendency but very similar generally. Both men were highly opinionated, proud as fuck but when you got to know them very nice and sweet. Alexander was a forest fire. He burned brightly, regrettably quickly, and was relentless destroying everything in his path, just to get what he wants and needs inevitably destroying himself in the progress. Thomas on the other hand was like a fireplace. A controlled warm, and inviting flame. He was there for the long run ready to warm you up after a long day, charming. He brought you closer and closer before it was too late and you burned yourself on his hot coals. He burned for a long time before eventually fading out. They were perfect together, flame to flame. He knew that to Alexander he was the oxygen. There to support him and give him all he needed to survive before running out himself. Eliza was the water. The calm water that controlled Alexander on his path to his victory ultimately being destroyed with the fire leaving only steam behind.  
“I wish I had met you guys earlier.” said Alexander “It would’ve been nice to know that it wasn’t just me and my parents.”  
“Who are your parents?” asked Herc curiously   
Alexander smiled   
“Why the Washingtons of course.” said Alexander smiling “Who else?”  
Lafayette smiled brightly. John was told of course of Lafayette’s father-son relationship with the General.  
“Mon General?” he asked excitedly “Could we meet them?”  
“I’m sure they would love to see you again.”  
They talked amongst themselves for a while before Hercules finally popped the question.  
No, not that question.  
“Hey, Alex?”  
“Yes?”  
“Can I make your suits?”


	18. may you always, be satisfied.

Alexander couldn't be happier.

Hercules had finished his suit. It was inspired by the revolutionary era, with its tailcoat and excessive buttons with a modern twist. Black and white with silver buttons and a violet pocket square for each of them. They were perfect in all honesty.

\-----------------------------

Eliza  _could_  be happier.

Alexander, who she couldn't seem to get over, by the way, was getting  _married_. She had been, of course, ecstatic for him when they watched Thomas get down at one knee at the inauguration but she couldn't help but have one too many champagne flutes at the after party. All she wanted was for Alexander to be happy and she knew that this time around it wouldn't be with her. When she received an invitation she wanted to cry. 

She pushed on.

 She was invited to be Alex's maid of honour because "there was no one else he would want to be by his side as he got married". When she heard that she felt like they were back in the 1700s and he was asking to marry her, there was no way she could deny him. She pushed through, however, as she went to Herc's shop to get fitted for a custom dress.

Angelica sat there with her as Herc brought out the dress for the first time. It was beautiful. It was clearly inspired by the 1800s with its attention at the waist and slightly puffed out shoulders but with modern techniques and designs.

Eliza spun around in the dress, she had missed the wa that dresses used to be made.

"What do you think?" she asked Angelica "Do you like it?"

Angelica nodded.

"It is nice," she said, "It actually reminds me of one of the dresses that Peggy had."

Eliza nodded.

"Can I come in?" asked Hercules' deep voice

"Yeah, come on in," replied Eliza

When Hercules entered he smiled proudly.

"Do you like it?" he asked eagerly

Eliza nodded, trying to look happy for the man. It truly was a beautiful dress, but the occasion she bought it for worsened her mood.

"It's perfect actually," she said

"Ready Angelica?" he asked

Angelica and Peggy had been chosen to be Alexander's bridesmaids while Burr, Lafayette and Hercules were to be the groomsmen. John would be standing by Eliza's side as Alexander's best man. When people asked him why he had a mix of both men and women and a best man and a maid of honour he simply said: "Because I want to and fuck normalities." Thomas had gotten James Madison to be his Best Man and a couple of his college and law friends to be his groomsmen while his sister was his maid of honour.

Angelica nodded and Hercules brought out her dress that would match Peggy's. It was similar to Eliza's own except slightly simpler with fewer layers under the skirt but no less gorgeous. Angelica thanked him as she went to go get changed.

\-----------------------------

George smiled softly as he fixed Alexander's suit.

"Ready, son?" he asked him softly

Alexander beamed at his father.

"Ready, dad."

They smiled at each other before George looped his arm through Alexander's. They toward the door out to the White House gardens where his beloved was waiting. George held on to Alexander tightly as the wedding march played. Alexander smiled lovingly at Thomas looking at him like he was the world. Thomas, in return, looked at Alexander like he was his sun. When Alexander arrived at the altar George let him go to Thomas. As the commissionaire spoke Alexander and Thomas only had eyes for each other seemingly in their own worlds. They only came back to the world when they said their vows.

"Thomas," began Alexander "Ever since I met you, you have changed my life. For better or for worse you were  _there_  for me. If I am the fire you're my oxygen, supporting me and being there for me. If I am being honest I could go on and on but I will get to the point. You have satisfied me and today in front of the world I am proud to join my life with yours. I vow to support you, push you, inspire you and above all love you always. For better or for worse, in sickness or in health, for richer or for poorer, for as long as we both shall live."

Thomas was visibly crying tears of joy when Alexander finished.

"Alexander," said Thomas "I know you and your words have surely outdone anything that I could ever write but I will try. After all, you were always slightly better at words than I was. Without you, I'm sure my life would be way more boring and I would possibly never meet anyone from our past life. Thank you so much for existing and bringing your light to even out my darkness. Thank you for accepting to love me forever. So, I vow to support you, push you, inspire you and above all love you always. For better or for worse, in sickness or in health, for richer or for poorer, for as long as we both shall live."

The commissionaire smiled.

"Do you Alexander Lin Hamette take Thomas Pierre Jenkson to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as both shall live?"

"I do," whispered Alexander smiling brightly

"And do you Thomas Pierre Jenkson take Alexander Lin Hamette to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as both shall live?"

"I do," replied Thomas tearfully

"It is now with my great pleasure to announce you, husbands. You may now kiss."

Alexander kissed Thomas happily but cutting himself short to avoid a full-on make-out session.

\-----------------------------------------

"Alright, alright that's what I'm talking about!" said John Laurens looking Alexander in his eyes jokingly.

Thomas groaned

"I can't seem to get away from this freaking musical!" said Thomas lightheartedly

Alexander laughed happily

"You know you love it!"

"Everyone, get it up for the maid of honour and her sister, Eliza and Angelica Schuyler!" said John

"A toast to the grooms!" said the sisters

The newlyweds laughed at their sisters.

"To the groom!" said the rest of the guests

"To your union! And the hope that you provide! May you always! Be satisfied!"

Alexander laughed joyfully resting his head on Thomas's shoulder.

Eliza smiled bittersweetly.

**reread and edited on 10/07/18**


	19. #HAM4NOW

Alexander played with his new wedding band as he dialled Lin. He had talked about this with Lin before but now they could really start working on it. It was on the third ring when Lin picked up the phone.

“This is Lin-Manuel Miranda, how can I help you?” asked Lin cheerily

“Hi, Lin it’s Alex,” said Alexander “I was wondering if we could talk about #Ham4Now?”

“Yeah, for sure!” said Lin enthusiastically “When do you think we could organize it for?”

Alexander thought about for a second, thinking about whether he had anything important going on the coming weeks.

“Well Lin,” said Alexander “When’s the next time you are in Washington DC? Because I happen to know some reincarnates that are willing to help.”

“How does next week sound?” asked Lin

“Next week sounds perfect.”

\------------------------------------

**POTUS created Revolutionary Group Chat**

**POTUS added VPOTUS, MacAndFucker, Eliiizaaaa, Labaguette, WillCutYou, Pegleg, PANTS, vvGAY, Burr, Washingmom, Washingdad and PipEH to Revolutionary Group Chat**

**POTUS: could you guys come to the white house on wednesday next week?**

**PipEH: sure, but why?**

**PANTS: laf, john and i will all come**

**WillCutYou: the Skyler’s will be there**

**Burr: I’ll be there.**

**Washingmom: George and I will be there.**

**MacoroniFucker: course mon chou**

**POTUS:**

**VPOTUS: I can do it but I have a meeting from 4-5:30**

**Eliiizaaaa: wait why do we need to be there?**

**POTUS: we’re singing songs from hamilton and lin’s going to be there to help**

**PipEH: cool!**

**Eliiizaaaa: pip why is that your username?**

**PipEH: oh i’m canadian and it seems like it’s going to become a meme**

\----------------------------------------

Pip practically skipped into the White House on Wednesday. He really was excited to do this because he has been a fan of Hamilton for a while, even if he wasn’t American. American History really was more interesting than Canadian history. Oh, and he was in the play. He knew that, unfortunately, he only existed in less than twenty songs and didn’t really have a main role in the songs except for really two, but at least he got to sing company and really the experience was enough.

When he arrived he was directed to the normal sitting area that had been transformed into a recording studio. When he got there everyone was already there and warming up their voice. It actually surprised him that his fellow reincarnations could sing so well, it was almost as if it was convenient to the plot of some book. Lin seemed to be helping Lafayette with the  _ Guns and Ships  _ rap. 

“Hey Pip!” said his dad “You’re here!”

Pip smiled happily.

“Okay everyone time to introduce yourselves!” yelled Alex “Current names and past names please, in the order you’re standing in clockwise starting at my dad please!”

“George Warner,” said who Pip assumed was his dad’s father “Previously George Washington you can call me George.”

“Martha Warner, previously Martha Washington Custis. Please do call me Martha.”

“Elizabeth Skyler, previously Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton call me Eliza.”

“Angelica Skyler, previously Angelica Schuyler Church call Angelica or Angie it doesn’t really matter.”

“Margarita Skyler, previously Margarita Schuyler Van Rensselaer but please, for the love of God, call me Peggy and nothing else.”

“Or Maggie!” piped in Alexander

“Not that either,” said Peggy

“John Lawrence, previously John Laurens. Just call me John.”

“Gilbert de Lafayette, previously  Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette please for your health and sanity call me Lafayette.”

“Hercules Morgan, previously Hercules Mulligan but call me Herc and please limit the Disney jokes.”

“Aaron Barkley, previously Aaron Burr.”

“James Madren, previously James Madison you guys can call me James.”

“Because Jemmy is limited to Thomas and myself,” said Alexander “Hopefully you all know who I am, but Alexander Hamette, previously Alexander Hamilton you can call me Alexander, Alex or Lex it doesn’t really matter.”

“Thomas Jenkson, previously Thomas Jefferson and please call me Thomas.”

“Phillipe Hampton, previously Philip Hamilton and Pip is good.”

“Lin-Manuel Miranda, and you can call me Lin.”

“Great!” said Alexander happily “Now we can get started. What song do you think we should start with Lin?”

Lin seemed to think for a second before responding.

“Well why don’t we start at the beginning?” he said, “Why don’t we start with the man himself, Alexander Hamilton?”

The group smiled. 

Everyone quickly got into their recording booths so they could begin. Lin played the instrumental and they began with Burr. 

“How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and Scotsman dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by Providence, impoverished and squalor grow up to be a hero and a scholar?”

\--------------------------------

“I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory, when’s it gonna get me? In my sleep? Several feet ahead of me? When I see it coming do I run or fire my gun or let it be? Is it like a beat without a melody?”

\------------------------------

“Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away.”

“No matter what they tell you.”

\---------------------------

“Work! Work!” 

“Angelica!”

“Work! Work!”

“Eliza!”

“And Peggy!”

“The Schuyler Sisters!”

“Angelica!”

“Peggy!”

“Eliza!”

“Work!”

\----------------------------

“My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!”

\---------------------------

“Who’s going to be King George?” asked Lin “I mean I could do it but this is supposed to be a reincarnates thing.

“Hold on,” said Alex “I know a certain British reincarnate who just so happens to be in the building.”

\----------------------------

“I will kill your friends and Family,” sang Jon, previously John André “To remind you of my love!”

“He’s pretty good,” whispered Lin 

\----------------------------

“Here come the General!”

“Ladies and gentlemen!”

“Here come the General!”

“The moment you’ve been waiting for!”

“Here come the General!”

“The pride of Mount Vernon!”

“Here come the General!”

“George Washington!”

\-------------------------------

“We’re reliable with the ladies!”

\------------------------------

“We were at revel with some rebels on a hot night! Laughing at my sister as she’s dazzling the room, then you walked in and my heart went boom!”

\-----------------------------

“As long as I’m alive Eliza I swear to God you’ll never feel so-”

“Helpless!”

“I do! I do! I do! I do!”

“I never felt so,”

“Yeah!”

\--------------------------

“Alexander, I’ll never forget the first time I saw your face!”

\------------------------

“To your union!”

“To the union to the revolution!”

“And the hope that you provide!”

“You provide, you provide!”

“May you always!”

“Always,”

“Be satisfied!”

\------------------------------------

“Raise a glass to freedom, something you will never see again!”

“No matter what she tells you!”

\-------------------------------------

“I willing to wait for it.”

\----------------------------------

“Have any other reincarnate friends to be Charles Lee?” asked Lin 

“I can be Charles Lee,” said Pip “It’s not Like I’m in the first act anyway.”

“Great!”

\----------------------------

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9!”

“It’s the ten duel commandments!”

\----------------------------

“Go home Alexander, that’s an order from your commander.”

“Sir-”

“Go home.”

\----------------------------

“We don’t need a legacy, we don’t need money. If I could stay here by your side. That would be enough.”

\-------------------------------

“I’m taking this horse by the reins making redcoats redder with bloodstains!”

“Lafayette!”

“And I’m never gonna stop until I make em drop, burn em up and scatter the remains!”

“Lafayette!”

“Watch me engage in em, I’m enrage in em ow!”

“Lafayette!”

“I go to France for more funds!”

“Lafayette!”

“I come back with more guns, and ships, and so the balance ships.”

\----------------------------------

“History has its eyes on you.”

\---------------------------------

“The world turned upside down.”

\--------------------------------

“Philip you outshine the morning sun, my sun.”

\--------------------------------

“Look around, isn’t this enough!”

“He will never be satisfied!

“Enough to be satisfied, satisfied, satis-satis-fied!”

“History has its eyes on you!”

“Look around look around!”

“Non-stop!”

“Why do you assume you’re the smartest in the room!”

“Would that be enough!”

“He will never be satisfied!”

“History has its eyes on you!”

\----------------------------------------------

“Nice job on act one everyone!” said Lin “Let’s drink some water and then finish up!”

\----------------------------------------------

“So what’d I miss?”

\----------------------------------------------

“Turn around bend over, I’ll show you where my shoe fits!”

\---------------------------------------------

“Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq!”

“Bravo!”

“Take a break!”

\---------------------------------------------

“Hey, Peggy can you be Maria?”

“If I don’t actually have to have sex with you.”

Alexander laughed

“I’ll be James Reynolds,” said John André

\---------------------------------------------

“I hid the letter and I raced to her place I screamed how could you in her face, she said”

“No, sir!”

“Half-dressed, apologetic, a mess, she looked pathetic, she cried”

“Please don’t go, sir!”

“Was your whole story a setup?”

“I don’t know about any letter!”

“Stop crying goddammit get up!”

“I didn’t know any better!”

“I am ruined!”

“Please don’t leave me I am helpless! Just give me what he wants and you can have me!

“I don’t want you!”

“Whatever he wants!”

“I don’t-”

“If you pay you can stay!”

\---------------------------------------------

“I wanna be in the room where it happens.”

\---------------------------------------------

“Uh, do whatever you want I’m super dead!”

\---------------------------------------------

“I’m in the cabinet, I am complicit in, watching him grabbin’ at power and kiss it. If Washington isn't gon’ listen to disciplined dissidents, this is the difference: this kid is out!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Thomas Jefferson resigned this morning.”

“You’re kidding.”

\---------------------------------------------

“Sit down John you fat mother fucker!”

\---------------------------------------------

“And we both know what we know.”

\---------------------------------------------

“I’ll write my way out.”

\---------------------------------------------

“I’m erasing myself from the narrative, let future historians wonder how eliza reacted when broke her heart, you’ve torn it all apart. I’m watching it burn!”

\---------------------------------------------

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7-”

\---------------------------------------------

“Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf.”

“Un, deux, trois, quatre…”

“Sept, huit, neuf. Sept, huit.”

\---------------------------------------------

“It’s quiet uptown.”

\---------------------------------------------

“Jefferson has my vote.”

\---------------------------------------------

“I have the honour to be, your obedient servant.”

“A dot Ham.”

“A dot Burr.”

\---------------------------------------------

“Hey, best of wives and best of women.”

\---------------------------------------------

“I should’ve known, I should’ve known the world was wide enough for both Hamilton and me.”

\---------------------------------------------

“Who lives, who dies, who tells your story.”


	20. the light in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Fredson @yourKING ∙ 2m
> 
> It seems like your ‘country’ worked out @adotham but I’d watch my back if I was you.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> King George III
> 
> 5.1m 1.2m 222k

Everything was going amazing! #Ham4Now’s release had been scheduled, Donald Trump wasn’t bothering them and The Warner’s were over to visit the White House. Of course with this group of people, God wasn’t letting this piece last very long, because that morning Alexander saw this tweet on his dashboard.

 **George Fredson** _@yourKING_ ∙ 2m

It seems like your ‘country’ worked out @adotham but I’d watch my back if I was you.

Sincerely,

King George III

5.1m  1.2m 222k

Needless to say, the world went crazy. The United States was trying to track who this man was and if he was who he claimed to be. The security around the White House immediately became tighter and all revolutionary reincarnates were invited to get some security for themselves. Across the pond, England was trying to identify this man and find out if he had any claim to the crown, he went mad last time and they didn’t want a mad ruler once more, they’ve had way too many of those. Other English speaking countries like Canada were also trying to see if they can find out who this man was. By far though, the person that was most worried by this tweet was Thomas. Thomas had never seen the king’s wrath upfront but rather had viewed what effect it had on the Patriots’ cause. As the ambassador of France, he had to win the war politically even if he wasn’t on the battleground. Thomas knew that the ex-King was out for Alexander, after all, his battalion was a key aspect to the American victory and with him being the current President he practically had a sign that said: “PLEASE SHOOT ME, KING”. Through all of this though, it seemed that there was nothing for him to do right now except for stay safe. Naturally, this was unacceptable and he decided that he was going to cook a dinner for all of his friends and family that were staying in the White House right now.

\-----------------------------------

Alexander sat down thoughtfully. What would he cook? He could cook souffle? Quiche? Coq au vin? Perfect. Alexander lost himself in the familiar movements that he remembered well. When he was younger he had even wanted to be a professional chef when he was younger after his mother had first taught him how to cook. He smiled as the familiar aroma reminded him of his early childhood, in France. The kitchen was somewhere that he could escape from what was going on right now in the world. In this kitchen Alexander didn’t have to worry about, Trump, press conferences or even the impending threat of King George III. This was his happy place. Alexander smiled absentmindedly as he listened to the song of a lone violin somewhere within the walls of the White House.

\---------------------------------------

Thomas crinkled his eyebrows in concentration as he practiced his violin. He figured that it couldn’t hurt to practice a little bit. After all, he hadn’t really had the time to practice recently and right now he really needs to get distracted and lost in the music. He played the familiar chords from his favourite piece, absentmindedly dancing along slightly with the tune. He was happy to be alone in this room, the only thing that could make it better was if Alexander could play the piano part of the duet. He knew that Alexander knew how to play the piano when he had caught him playing in their last life when he had to come and complain about him.

\----------------------------------------------------------

_Thomas was seething. Hamilton had once again beaten him during the cabinet meeting all thanks to Washington’s favouritism. He was about to storm into Hamilton’s house when he heard beautiful music along with a harmonious voice. He silently walked over to the window looking at the scene. Hamilton was sitting at the piano along with his wife, Mrs. Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton creating a gorgeous harmony. Mrs. Hamilton was singing beautifully, her voice high, crisp and clean like wind chimes. Her singing paired beautifully with Hamilton’s playing, which was melodious, loud and soft in all the right places. Jefferson hated to admit it but Alexander was better at it than he could ever dream of being._

\------------------------------------

Thomas smiled unconsciously as he continued playing the melody. It was memories like these that made his day, warming him up on the inside. That was when James came in.

“Hey, Thomas?” he said “Time for dinner.”

Thomas thanked him, putting his violin back into his case and then proceeding to make his way to the dining room. It seemed that he was the last to arrive beside, well, Alexander of course. He took a seat in one of the only two spots left which were, thankfully, right beside each other. He took his seat happily chatting a bit with the others at the table until Alexander arrived. He came into the room carrying a coq du Vin, smiling proudly. He set down the dish before talking.

“Here you guys go!” he said “A coq du Vin!”

The group cheered happily. The dug into the gorgeous dish laughing and talking together. Alexander smiled happily. This was family and this was the perfect distraction from everything that was going on. The family was really having fun and catching up after what had happened all these years. It was when everyone had finished eating that Alexander stood up again.

“Okay, everyone! Let me go get the dessert!” Alexander announced running out the room. The family smiled, eagerly awaiting the dessert. When Alexander reentered the family cheered.

“I made cheesecake!” said Alexander proudly

Thomas couldn't help but laugh. It was so typical of Alexander to make a New York cheesecake. In this life or the next, ALexander would always be loyal to his New York City.

It was now, while the family was distracted, having fun and bonding that George III decided to make his next move.

 **George Fredson** _@yourKING_ ∙ 12m

Get ready @adotham I am coming for you.

5.11m  1.22m 122k

Well fuck.


	21. he's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So we meet again."

George Freson smiled as his car sped past the sign.

**WELCOME TO WASHINGTON DC: NATION’S CAPITAL**

He had arrived. Here he was, the capital of this damn ‘country’. All he had to do now was complete the plan. What goes around comes back around. He picked up his radio and turned on the intercom.

“Seadly are you there?”

_ “Yessir,” _

“It begins. We start now, tell the spy that we are going to commence and that we will do it during the next Senate meeting. Tell him to find out when that it and aim for the windows.”

\-------------------------------------------

It was during a meeting with the Senate that King George struck. 

Alexander had been discussing gun laws with them and the heavier restriction that he wanted to put in place when bullets came sailing through the windows.

“Everyone down!” he yelled as the glass shattered, Alexander was going to ponder why all the windows weren’t bullet-proof but there were more important things to worry about.

Each member of the Senate to the floor, some from injury and some seeking their own safety. Bullets flew into the wall and Alexander could see the members of the Senate panicking.

“Everyone, stay calm,” he said, “I’m going to contact the Secret Service and they’re going to get us out of here.”

Alexander reached into his pocket, keeping his arm on the floor, he pulled out his cell phone dialling the Secret Service. As soon as the Secret Service picked up the phone Alexander’s unanswered question was addressed.

_ “We’ll be there in one minute sir.” _

Alexander took a deep breath as the Secret Service burst into the room.

“Everyone out! To the bunker!”

The Senate made its way to the underground bunker where they would wait for the attack to be over. Alexander could hardly breathe. He had never been happier to have Thomas out of the state on a business trip. That was when the two guards brought him somewhere else.

\-------------------------------------------------

Thomas could hardly breathe. He was in the middle of a meeting when he got the news. He had been talking to the representative of the new company he was working with when his phone rang. 

“Hello this is Thomas Jenkson, how can I help you?”

_ “Mister Jenkson there has been an attack on the White House.” _

Thomas froze. He could hear the Secret Service Agent asking if he was alright along with everyone in the room.

“I’ll be there immediately.”

Thomas hung up quickly.

“I’m sorry gentlemen but my husband is being attacked by some terrorists as we speak.”

The people he was working with knew who his husband was and froze before the representative spoke.

“Go save the President sir.”

Thomas nodded thankfully before high tailing his way out of the room. He picked up his phone immediately booking the next flight to Washington DC.

\----------------------------------

**BREAKING NEWS: ATTACK AT THE WHITE HOUSE, PRESIDENT HELD HOSTAGE**

When John saw the headline from the corner of his eye he immediately called his boyfriends.

“Guys did you hear?!” he asked as soon as they picked up

_ “Non, mon amour,” said Lafayette “What is it?” _

**“Yeah what’s going on?” asked Herc**

“There’s an attack on the White House and Alexander is being held, hostage.”

\-------------------------------------

On top of being held hostage, him dealing with flashbacks to the war wasn’t great. On the way to the bunker, Alexander had been shot in his left arm which was, thankfully, not his dominant hand. It felt like hell but he had been through worse. He had been separated from the group when they split up with only two guards with him. They were not as lucky as he. Now though, Alexander was wincing as King George III himself looked him in the eye.

“So we meet again,” said the ex-King wickedly “How are you Hamilton, good? Your life seems to be going slightly slower, by this point last time at thirty-six years old you had many kids, remind me how old you were again when you died? It seems like nobody, not even the internet knows what year you were born.”

Alexander scowled at the reminder of his previous childhood. It was true that his birth certificate and other records had been destroyed along with most of his town during the hurricane which still plagued him with a fear of storms.

“I was forty-seven,” Alexander said through his teeth. He was still annoyed that people thought that he had lied to seem younger, not that it would’ve been hard of course, he had always had a small stature because of starvation in his youth.

The King smiled wickedly.

“So you only have to live eleven more years to outlive your previous self,” said the King casually “But I’m not sure I’m going to let that happen.” said the maniac wickedly

Alexander froze. He couldn’t die here right now. He had so much left to do, he needed to build a family with Thomas, hell, they still needed to go on their honeymoon! Suddenly, his visions of him and Thomas growing old together were slipping out of his grasps, falling into a black abyss that would never be seen again.

“Leave me alone George,” he said defiantly “Let us be, that war ended a long time ago. We trade with Britain now! Hell, the prince married an American-Canadian! We don’t really care anymore! Nobody holds a grudge! The current queen is amazing, she’s so nice and caring! She doesn’t tax her citizens nearly as badly as you did! No one cares about the war unless they’re learning about the subject in school.”

“But that’s the thing,” said George “I care! Because of you stupid Patriots, I’m known as the king who failed his own country, losing our most important colonies and went fucking mad!”

Now Alexander was really getting angry. In this life, he had much better self-control and didn’t get as mad as often but when people talked about issues in his previous life he became more Hamilton than Hamette.

“Well it was all you and your stupid tea tax!” said Alexander yelling at the ex-King “You taxed us majorly and then used it for some fucking jewels!”

“Says you Mister alcohol tax!”

“It was for the debt!”

“Shut up Hamilton!” screamed George

“No! It wasn’t our fault and it was all you and fucking pampering-”

“SHUT UP!” said the Mad King firing a shot into the air.

The bullet flew through the air hitting a chandelier and then ricocheting into Alexander’s gut near where he had been shot almost a year earlier. Alexander let out a cry of pain as the bullet hit him. The King wasn’t as lucky as Alexander and happened to be standing under the chandelier when it fell. Alexander refused to look at where the unconscious body of the criminal lay. His vision had black spots dancing through it but Alexander pushed through. He forced himself to stand up and pushed his way out of the door. He knew full well in the back of his head that there were most likely other British loyalists that George had found waiting to shoot him. He made his way out of the hall and toward the lobby. He passed bodies of Secret Service members and loyalists as he walked he had made it to the entrance when he couldn’t keep his body standing anymore and promptly fell onto the ground.


	22. that would be enough

Thomas stared at his boyfriend as he rested peacefully in the hospital bed. 

“How did we end up here again?” muttered Thomas tearfully as he ran his hands through Alexander’s hair, “Can’t we have a break?”

As he expected, Thomas’s questions went unanswered and Alexander remained in the same position he had for the past two weeks. Alexander’s recovery wasn’t going as well as it had the first time. The first time he hadn’t been shot  _ there _ , it had only been a ghost wound but now it was bad. Alexander had been shot in the abdomen less than a year before he was shot again and to make matters worse he was suffering from blood loss before he was shot and him moving around to make it to the front door made it worse, moving the bullet from its original spot. He wanted to yell at Alexander for making his injuries worse but he knew it was the right thing to do. They might not have reached him in time otherwise. Seeing him like this made Thomas want to kill anyone who had dared to touch his beloved but the man responsible was currently getting what he deserved. They had brought him into questioning when they found him on the floor in the ballroom. He was currently stuck in a cell for the rest of his life. Thomas looked up when he heard a knock at the door. He wasn’t shocked when it was Alexander’s parents coming in quietly.

“Afternoon Martha, George,” he said tearfully, his eyes hadn’t been dry since he landed in DC “You’re back.”

The Washingtons nodded silently before joining Thomas at Alexander’s bedside. Thomas leaned down, putting his head toward Alexander, holding his hand before whispering in his ear.

“C’mon  _ mon chou, _ ” he whispered, “Please wake up, if not for me, for your parents.”

Thomas bowed his head before whispering a small song into the ear of his husband.

“Look at where you are, look at where you started, the fact that you’re alive is a miracle. Just stay alive, that would be enough.”

\---------------------------------

James sighed as he once again found himself in Alexander’s place. Alexander seemed to have the habit to experience many near-death experiences in his lives. He ran his hand through his short hair as he straightened his tie, getting ready for yet another press conference regarding Alexander’s health. He had received an update from the hospital this morning and it had not been good. He opened the file one more time reading over what he would have to say to the public.

**Hamette, Alexander, 36, Male**

**Patient has a wound in his gut, and the bullet was moved because of movement to near the stomach. He is in a non-medically induced coma and is on constant life support. Patient also suffered from blood loss but was able to avoid any infection. It is unknown if he will make a recovery.**

James sighed as he faced the crowd. The crowd blew up and immediately cameras start flashing and people are trying to get his attention. James feels slightly more overwhelmed than he normally did in front of the cameras, after all, he normally had Alexander by his side. That was when he saw a young reporter in the back. He smiled because the young student reminded him of Alexander when they were younger. Unlike everyone else in the room, this reporter had a notepad and looked eager to be there, it was that that made James choose him.

“Excuse me, but um what is the Presidents condition?”

James swallowed.

\-----------------------------

When Eliza heard the news it was in the airport. She was about to leave on a business trip and was sitting in the terminal when she got a notification on her phone.

**TWITTER** **  
** **CNN tweeted:**

**Ambush at the White House! No deaths or injuries confirmed at the moment.**

Eliza panicked and called Angelica. Thankfully, Angelica picked up on the third ring.

_ “Hey, Eliza, what’s up?”  _

Eliza winced. Angelica sounded so carefree and chill, she hated to ruin her afternoon.

“Hey, Angelica are you in DC?”

_ “Yeah, why?” _

Angelica sounded concerned and wary.

“There was an attack on the White House.” she whispered quietly

Angelica didn’t respond for a couple seconds. She was silent, and it worried Eliza.

_ “What.” _

\-----------------------------------

John and the rest of Alexander’s friends were surrounding him as he rested in his coma. Alexander was scaring him, he  _ looked  _ dead. His face was all one shade, the same colour of paper and looked about as delicate as well, he looked like a breeze could kill him. Everyone was silent, lost in their own thoughts and John could only guess what they were thinking. They all had the same look on their face, tears pouring down, and faces neutral. He felt the worse for Thomas though, he couldn’t imagine how it would feel if it had been Laf or Hercules that was sitting there, practically dying. Because it was true. No would mention it, but they knew the truth. Alexander might die. Alexander already suffered a couple months ago and now this. They weren’t sure if he’d be able to recover from this one, even last time when he was at his worst he didn’t look this bad. John didn’t know what to do.

\---------------------------------

Alexander was completely aware of what was going on around him. He could feel Thomas’s tears and him gripping his hand like a life line

~~_ “Alexander wake up please! I’ll do anything!” _ ~~

He could hear his friends coming in and seeing him for the first time.

~~_ “Has he looked like this the whole time?” _ ~~

He could hear Thomas singing to him softly.

~~_ “Look at where you are, look at where you started. The fact that you’re alive is a miracle. Just stay alive, that would be enough.” _ ~~

He could feel his wounds healing, being fixed up and his insides feeling like they were burning.

~~_ “Mark shut up I’m operating on the fucking President.” _ ~~

He could hear the doctors examining him and giving out news and updates.

~~_ “He isn’t showing any signs of waking up, there isn’t much that we can do.” _ ~~

He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to wake up but he wasn’t quite sure  _ how to.  _ It infuriated him He couldn’t open his eyes, couldn’t move his limbs and all that he could do was think. He was so frustrated

\---------------------------------

“Do something please!” screamed Thomas desperately “Anything!”

The doctors said nothing, not knowing how to react to the yelling man.

Thomas was on the floor sobbing. Alexander wasn’t getting any better, and the doctors wouldn’t to anything. Nothing.

“Goddammit! Do something!” said George joining him, yelling “I can’t stand here while my son suffers and you do nothing!”

George was violently shouting when he finished, annoyed beyond belief. Did no one do his job anymore?

“Guys come back!” yelled John panicking, running towards them

“John what is it?” asked Thomas miserably

“Alexander’s heart rate just spiked.” 


	23. stay alive...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Madren @JamesMads ∙ 23m
> 
> I hope you can understand that I cannot say this in front of a crowd but this arrived this morning.
> 
> Open File? (medical_report_hamette)
> 
> 984k 887k 919k

Thomas ran to Alexander’s room. He hadn’t been this scared in any of his lives. What was going on? When Thomas got into the room his eyes immediately found Alexander. Alexander was still was still as pale as a sheet, his cheekbones were practically sticking out of his skin and now he was breathing was rapid and shallow. It pained Thomas to seem him like this.

“What’s going on?” he asked desperately “What’s happening?”

A doctor pushed through them to get to Alexander, brow furrowed. The doctor blocked their view as he worked, injecting things, wiring things and pressing on Alexander’s body. John was confused, not really sure what that was doing to help.

“He’s got an infection.” said the doctor gravely “It’s bad that we didn’t see this before, we’ll need to put him through surgery to see if we can get it out of his system. Otherwise, this could be it. It seems like the bullet was coated in a poison that was meant to kill him slowly. It’s called Polonium, and there’s no known cure. The only way we could get rid of is to remove what it's infected.”

Thomas paled. If Alexander didn’t survive he didn’t know what he would do, there was so much that Alexander wanted to give to the new world, there was so much left for him to do. Thomas knew how it went last time. Last time, Alexander wouldn’t stop talking until he died and he was talking so fast that they couldn’t record his last words. The man who had written until he ran out of time (literally), didn’t have his last words recorded when he himself wrote about 1775 documents that were each 95 pages long that he wrote with a quill. Thomas would make sure that Alexander woke up, for his sake and the rest of the world. Before the group could protest they ushered them out so that they could prep for the surgery.

\----------------------------------------------

“Mr. Pres-” said the intern before James cut him off

“Our President is in the hospital, you will refer to me as your Vice President and nothing else.”

The intern swallowed nodding.

“Mr. Vice President, I have an update from the hospital housing Mr. President.” the intern handed James the folder before ushering himself out of the room rapidly.

 

James opened the folder silently bracing himself, but what he read couldn’t have been prepared for. James let out a shriek of horror when he read the summary.

**Hamette, Alexander, 36, Male**

**The Patient has contracted an infection and the bullet had been coated with Polonium. He is in surgery.**

James had no shame when he fell to the ground sobbing his eyes out. He wasn’t cocky but he knew that he was smart, he was the Vice President for fuck's sake. He knew what Polonium was and he also knew that it had no cure and that the only way to survive is to remove it from the body completely and if it had already reached a vital organ Alexander was done for. James tried to imagine, for the first time mind you, what life without Alexander would be like. The White House wouldn’t be the same without the small, not that he could say anything, energetic, Frenchman hopping around somehow always three months ahead of everyone else. He could see Thomas becoming reclusive and shutting down and then hiding it from everyone else just like he had when his wife and children died the first time. George and Martha would have everything french ruined for them and would stay out of the capitol for the rest of their lives. His war buddies would probably stay away from politics, maybe moving away from the capitol. He hadn’t known many of them for long but knew from Alexander’s stories what they were like. James didn’t know what he would do, with Alexander gone, the responsibility would fall to him to run the country for the next three years. He didn’t know if he could handle it. Then he realized.

“Mother fucker. The press.”

\------------------------------------------

Alexander who had been completely okay, if you didn’t count him feeling like his insides were burning, suddenly felt very short of breath, hot and felt like, for the first time ever since he passed out, actually felt like he was dying. He was in so much pain, it felt like his veins were on fire, it felt like someone was cutting open his body with a hot knife like he was made of butter. He was barely able to concentrate when he heard the doctor’s diagnosis.

_ “It’s called Polonium, and there’s no known cure. The only way we could get rid of is to remove what it's infected.” _

Alexander felt that if this was any normal situation he would’ve paled but when he has no control of his body. He can feel the tears of his friends falling onto his limp body and all he wanted to do was go over to them and reassure them that it would be fine, that he was Alexander, who couldn’t be killed, whether it would be by sickness, a hurricane or terrorists, he survived. He had to survive this, he would. He felt the bed he was on being wheeled out by the hospital staff. He heard more monitors and machines being attached to him, vials being injected into him and that was when he lost all sense of what was going on.

\--------------------------------------

**James Madren** _ @JamesMads  _ ∙ 23m

I hope you can understand that I cannot say this in front of a crowd but this arrived this morning.

Open File? (medical_report_hamette)

984k  887k 919k

\------------------------------------------

Abigail Andrews furrowed her eyebrows as she began the surgery. She had to concentrate, this was the President that she was operating on and if she fucked up this was the end. First of all, she killed the fucking President. Secondly, she would be fired for sure and thirdly, her morals would kill her before the press had the chance. She took a deep breath and began to operate.

_ Just another patient. Just another patient. _

It was strange to see such a powerful person like this. So delicate, so fragile, the President’s life in her hands. 

_ Just another patient. Just another patient. _

She went as she normally did and removed some of the tissue where the poison had spread and she was trying to see if any vital organs had been infected. Thankfully, his heart wasn’t infected and his stomach, besides the obvious bullet wounds, but she wasn’t sure if his kidneys were okay. She couldn’t tell and the only way she would know for sure was if she checked the underside of the kidney. The risk was though, if she did it wrong she could create a cyst that might burst. This decision could very well be determining the rest of her life.

_ Well fuck. _


	24. every action has its equal opposite reaction

The first time that Alexander stepped back into the White House you’d think that by the reaction from the staff that Jesus himself had returned from the heavens. The staff burst into cheers as he walked in once again. Alexander, in response to all the cheers, blushed furiously before bursting into laughter.

“Thank you all so much!” he said gratefully “I hope that Jemmy wasn’t too much of a dictator while I was, um,  _ out of commission _ .”

The staff laughed light-heartedly, while it was James’ turn to blush down to his chest, even if his dark skin hid it slightly, you could still see his flush.

Alexander smiled all the way to the oval office where he sat down, finding his comfortable spot in his leather chair (not a swivel chair).

“It’s good to be back,” he mused, admiring the wood that made up his desk “I missed this office.”

Thomas smiled at his husband happily, playing with his wedding band happily.

“I think that Twitter deserves to know that you’ve returned.”

Alexander smiled.

“I think that you’re right.”

\-----------------------------------------

**Alexander Hamette** _ @adotham  _ ⋅ 34m

Thank you, everyone, for all the thoughts and prayers for my recovery! I’d like you guys to know that I am alive and well!

4m  5.2m  5.3m

\-----------------------------------------

Peggy smiled to herself. It seems that Alexander was already back at it again on Twitter. Everyone seemed to be wishing him well, even if there would always be those wishing that he had died in the operating room, she was sure to block them before Thomas found out, tracked them down and then tried to kill them. No, that was not an exaggeration, Thomas would do anything for Alexander (well, anything except for hurting Alexander). Peggy was really happy that Alexander was back, up and running. When he was gone the White House wasn’t the same. It seemed that basically, everything was back to normal. Alexander had tweeted something, Twitter blew up and the queen had invited Alexander and James to the castle to explain what had happened. Wait, what?

\-----------------------------------------

**Donald Trump** _ @realDonaldTrump  _ ⋅ 13m

The Hamette Administration is going to crash and burn mark my words! He can come and fight me if he thinks differently.

635.8k  423.44k 454.64k

\-----------------------------------------

“Alexander!” yelled Peggy, running down the hallway, in a way that wasn’t the most attractive, to say the least, “Alex! Alex! Alex!”

When Peggy burst into the oval office she saw Alexander and Thomas making out over the desk.

“Peggy?” he asked, dazed as he disconnected his lips from Thomas’s “What is it?”

“The Queen invited you to Buckingham Palace.” she said breathlessly “She wants to talk about what happened and about commerce and wants to have tea.”

Alexander’s jaw dropped.

“The Queen? Me?” he asked bewildered “Tea?”

When Peggy, caught her breath again she laughed.

“Yes. Tea.”

Thomas smiled brightly.

“You have to go,” said Thomas “You can't pass up a chance to meet the Queen of England.” 

Alex stayed quiet for a second. His instincts from the war telling him, to not trust anything that British royalty says, especially when it was about tea. The rational side of him that hadn't been plagued by the British royalty, also known as the Hamette side, was telling him that of course, he was going to visit the Queen. Who was he kidding? He had been practically waiting his whole life to have tea and biscuits in the Royal British Tea Room.

“I have a couple calls, to make.” announced Alexander picking up his phone.

Peggy nodded, leaving the room, while Thomas just sat down on the sofa that was placed there.

“Hello, this is Alexander Hamette, I was told that the Queen invited me to Buckingham Palace?”

Alexander paused for a second letting the other person on the line speak.

_ “Mr. President is that you?”  _ asked the voice of a young girl with a clean and crisp British accent

“This is me,” confirmed Alexander

_ “Fantastic!”  _  said the girl  _ “I’ll put you onto the line for the Queen’s assistant.” _

“Great! Thank you!” said Alexander gratefully, before he heard a click on the other side before another voice came on the line. This voice, also had a British accent obviously, was the deep voice of a male.

_ “This is James Evans, assistant to her Majesty the Queen how can I help you?” _

“Hey, this is Alexander Hamette I was told that the Queen wanted me to come over there to your side of the pond?”

_ “Oh, Mr. President!”  _ said the man’s voice, surprised  _ “I’ll give you to her majesty immediately.” _

“Thank you.” said Alexander gratefully. He should be less surprised that there was this much security to get to the Queen and he already passed many layers of it because of his position as President.

The next voice that came on the line was the poshest voice that he had ever heard. Obviously, this was Her Majesty herself, the Queen.

_ “Hello, this is the Queen,”  _ said the Queen gently 

“Hello your Majesty,” said Alexander “This is the President? I was told that you were interested in talking to my Vice President James and me?”

_ “Yes, of course!”  _  replied the Queen  _ “I would love to talk to you two about the tragedy that the previous King caused to you and the White House, new trading and commerce possibilities and discuss it over a cup of tea.” _

Alexander nodded eagerly even if she couldn’t see him.

“I would love to.” he said eagerly “When are you available?”

_ “I believe I am available next week?”  _ said the Queen as if she was talking to someone else in the room  _ “Am I available next week Susan?”  _  the Queen paused for a second letting the other person in the room speak  _ “Yes, next week.” _

“Fantastic! I’ll talk to my manager tonight and I’ll send you an email, or is there an email you’d like me to send it to?”

_ “I’ll have someone send you an email first,”  _ replied the Queen  _ “Good day.” _

“Good day your Majesty,” said Alexander before hanging up.

“Well you have a couple emails to send then,” said Thomas 

“I guess I do.” replied Alexander.


	25. there's nobody else in their country who looms quite as large

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie i let my imagination take over with this one. whoops i double posted.

“Could first class please begin boarding?” said a voice over the intercom

“Remind me again why you wanted to fly in a commercial plane?” asked James as he stood up, grabbing his suitcase

“I want to show that I am no better than them,” said Alexander getting up “I also have a soft spot for first class, okay?”

James chuckled as the boarded the plane and took their seats. They swiftly ignored the camera’s flashing and the questions being shot at them as they sat down together. As the flight attendants did the standard hand movements and demonstrations, Alexander closed his eyes. He hoped that the next time that he opened them they’d be back in his home continent. Europe.

\------------------------------------

“The seat belt sign had been turned off, you can now commence getting off the plane.”

Alexander opened his eyes tiredly as James shook him awake.

“Welcome to the country you fought against Alex.”

Alexander rolled his eyes.

“First of all, don’t say that it was a long time ago and second of all let’s get off this stupid plane,” said Alexander getting up. They walked together to get off the plane, once again ignoring the flashes of cameras and questions. Alexander knew that these pictures would end up on the front page of magazines, partially because of what he was wearing. Alex wasn’t wearing some designer suit made by a famous designer, hell, he wasn’t even wearing dress pants and a button-up shirt. If Alexander was going to travel he was going to do it comfortably. So, Alexander was wearing black leggings and his sweatshirt from Columbia with his hair down. James on the other hand seemed more aware that they were the leaders of the United States of America and was wearing black jeans and a button-up shirt. However, James was still slightly frustrated because Alexander in his leggings and hoodie still somehow looked by anyone’s standard like a model while James just looked like a government worker. Damn.

Alexander and James were about to go hail a taxi, well, Alexander would because who’s the real New Yorker here (somehow, after growing up and living in New York James, was ever the southerner and still doesn’t know how to hail a taxi and ALexander had seemingly mastered the art during his time in university)? That was when a black government pulled up.

“Mr. President and Mr. Vice President,” said a British government worker “Please step into the car. Her Majesty said to bring you to the hotel.”

The two Americans smiled.

\--------------------------------------

“Hey, guys sorry I haven’t really posted in a while,” said Pip holding up his camera “It’s been hard you know? My old dad was in the hospital and it was hard, but I’m back! And I am still in the states so I’m going to be walking around, hopefully, see a couple of you guys and sightsee like a true tourist!”

Philip walked around until he arrived at the Washington Monument.

“This is kind of weird to look at honestly,” he said “After I died the first time my mother dedicated her life to do things for the country and to make sure that my father was remembered. She was one of the people to raise money for this very monument, and I think that it’s cool.”

Pip’s musing was interrupted when someone came running over to him.

“Hey could we take a picture?” asked a young girl hesitantly “I’m a really big fan.”

Pip nodded.

“I’m actually vlogging right now, do you want to be in the vlog?” he asked

The girl nodded eagerly.

“So, what’s your name?” he asked, seemingly genuinely interested

“My name’s Amelia,” she said happily

“Hey Amelia,” he said happily “Now, why don’t we take that picture?”

\---------------------------------

Alexander and James walked around the city awkwardly. They were wearing large hats to cover their faces as they walked around. 

“What should we do while we kill some time?” asked James as they walked around

“Why don’t we go find some fish and chips?” asked Alexander “I’m quite hungry and could go for some classic English cuisine.”

James nodded as they set off.

“I’ll look it up for us,” said Alexander 

He pulled out his phone and opened the Google app to see what was nearby.

“Kenny’s Fish and Chips,” read Alexander “It’s about a kilometre away.”

James scrunched up his nose.

“What is that in miles?”

Alexander scoffed.

“The American system is stupid! We just were annoyed with the British way so we decided to use the older one, at this point, it’s our own measuring system! You can figure it out! At least with the metric system, everything is straightforward. A hundred centimetres in a meter, a thousand meters in a kilometre! And the imperial system? It’s so stupid that I don’t bother to remember.”

James put his hands up.

“No need to go on a rant,” he said, “I’ll just follow you.”

Alexander nodded conceding and began to make his way over to the restaurant.

\------------------------------

The next day the two Americans had to wake up early to get ready for their visit to the Queen.

“What do you think James?” asked Alexander “Royal Blue or Emerald Green?”

James looked up from his cufflinks and stared at Alexander.

“Royal Blue definitely,” he replied, “You wear too much Emerald.”

Alexander nodded and put on his shirt. When he finished that, Alexander tied up his hair with a black hairband.

“Ready to go?” asked James putting on his deep purple tie over his black button up.

Alexander nodded 

“Let’s go.”

\---------------------------------

“Your Majesty,” said Alexander bowing.

Even though it had been in his last life, it still felt wrong to bow down to British Royalty.

“Mr. President,” said the Queen kindly in return

“Your Majesty,” said James 

“Mr. Vice President,” said The Queen “Why don’t we all sit down together and I’ll have someone boil some water for the three of us. Chamomile? Green?”

“Green for me,” said Alexander

“I’ll have Chamomile myself,” said James

The Queen nodded at one of the staff before they disappeared into some kitchens.

“Now, I’d like to personally apologize for the actions of my ancestors,” she said kindly “I understand that it hurts you and am willing to offer something in return.”

Alexander blushed

“That won’t be necessary,” said the President “As long he gets what he deserves then I am happy.”

The Queen smiled back at them.

“Let’s talk commerce.” said James

“Agreed.”


End file.
